


Unconditional Love

by KalChloe1



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: Secret_ChlarkThree things she'd like in a fic: early seasons (1-4) Christmas, Chloe having any meteor power but tears of suck (all seasons), MPregThree things she does NOT want in a fic: Chlark being mean to each other, Oliver Queen, Lois LaneThree things she'd want in a vid or graphic: Shelby, Christmas images, the Daily PlanetThree thing she does NOT want in a vid or graphic: Ollie, Lois, anything in s9 or s10AU Clark Kent experienced a life altering event and disappeared for his rebirth for an entirely different reason. He was forced to come to terms with his pregnancy as the entity of his biological father aided in the final stages as he prepared for the arrival. After being gone for nearly nine months, he returned to Smallville with his son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendarytobes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytobes/gifts).



> Warning: MPreg, Clark torture- what man wouldn’t be if they were required to be pregnant and go through childbirth For story purposes: Altered the time line for Clark’s super hearing, no talon scene between Clark and Lana, Lana cried on Lex’s shoulder instead, excluded Chloe being blown up. No brainwashed Clark as Kal-El, Jonathan wasn’t in a coma for months. He and Martha waited anxiously for Jor-El to release their son.  
> The three things legendarytobes wanted I mentioned Chloe having a meteor power but couldn’t really play on it. Hope the MPregs makes up for it. Christmas won’t be season specific as this has to be completely AU.

Part One : 

Clark Kent had always known he was different than other men. He’d never imagined his most drastic difference was reproduction. He’d believed his genetics might have prevent conception. His reality was quite different than his beliefs.

He’d learned in health class a baby was created when a man’s sperm penetrate a woman’s egg. His heat vision had engaged as he witnessed millions of sperm race toward their prize. He should have taken his sudden outburst as a sign. 

Clark’d believed that he was like any hormonal teenager when it came to girls. He’d dreams, fantasies, attractions, and masturbated to relieve his numerous hard-ons. It was normal or so he’d thought. 

He’d figured his extremely sexually frustration was due to his denials of how deep his feelings went for his best friend. All his synapses overloaded with pleasure during his orgasm because he’d been with her. It was supposed to be different than his hand. It was his second climax that made him panic. He hadn’t even been in an excited state until he was rushing to the hospital bathroom. 

Clark’d lost all control of his bodily functions and his orgasm wasn’t just external. It had been so intense, he’d almost fallen to his knees. He’d tried to brush it off as a delayed reaction to his exposure to red-K. It had been something entirely different, though. 

He breathed in deeply as he attempted to ignore his internal ache as he was filled with sexual hunger. Deep in his gut, he knew there wasn’t anyway of fighting his body’s demands. There was no easy fix or cure-all that could prevent it.

It was an instinctive behavior woven into the males of his species with an extra female chromosome. Males of his species inflicted with this disorder were born with fully functioning female organs. His only relief from his fateful discovery was he was only fertile every five years. 

Clark couldn’t fight his body’s demands much longer. His wife wasn’t going to allow him to continue to inflict pain upon himself. His nostrils flared and his mouth watered as her scent wavered to him. 

He was the one with super strength but he thoroughly believed his wife was the stronger one. He suspected she was partially responsible for his impending condition; the parasite gave Chloe a meteor power which ensured he was impregnated.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:

Clark was already horny when he walked into the Torch looking for Chloe. It was just his normal teenage hormones hard at work as his best friend made all his blood rush to his genitals again. He wore baggy jeans because nine times out of ten Chloe Sullivan managed to excite him. 

He noticed Chloe was wearing his favorite color as he gazed delightfully at the round and firm breasts encased in red clingy material. He forced his eyes to move away from the treasures he’d been admiring. It took every ounce of discipline he possessed not to engage his x-ray vision, though. 

His jeans became tighter as he watched her suck and lick a pink lollipop. He envisioned the candy as something completely different as one of his many naughty fantasies popped into his dirty mind. Chloe held his hardened cock tightly as her tongue swirled around his round tip. She slipped his entire length between her pink lips as she swallowed him whole. 

Clark breathed in deeply as she did exactly what he’d imagined to the lollipop. He could practically tasted her sweet vanilla essence as his mouth watered with an insatiable hunger and stepped closer as his remaining shards of control started to disintegrate.

He managed to clamp down his wayward hormones just as he was seconds from crossing that invisible line from friends to lovers. Afraid his restraint would be dominated by his sexual haze he quickly blurred away.

A small whimper escaped his lips as his attempt to flee did nothing to quell the fire deep within his body. His super speed made his blood pump even faster as his follicle released and progesterone prepared his uterine lining for implantation. 

Twenty-four hours earlier, a luteinizing hormone released and surged which caused his egg to burst through his ovarian wall. It completed its journey as his body demanded he copulate with his chosen mate.

Clark grinned wickedly as Pete slipped a small chunk of red-K in his shirt pocket. It was the small nudge he required to break the final tether of restriction. His life-force wouldn’t be denied as his body demanded he finalize his lifeblood bond with his mate. 

He sensed his chosen as she ventured into the barn. Breathing in deeply, he savored her sweet aroma unaware her pheromones were near the nexus for viable insemination. He openly flirted with her as he attempted to sway her toward making his loft a love shack. 

Clark was given the opportunity his body lusted after when Chloe jumped. In the blink of an eye, he blurred to catch her. His eyes held small embers of orange as he watched her tongue move teasingly along her luscious lips. He was rudely interrupted as he leaned closer to devour her. 

He barely contained his growl of anger as he saw Lex Luthor. His words dripped with venom as he snapped, “You are! I’m busy!”

Clark bit his tongue to keep from grunting as Chloe slid down his frame. He was scotched by her wetness as their sexes touched momentarily. His hardened cock jumped in anticipation of what was to come once their final barriers were removed. 

His body temperature increased as he hurriedly dealt with Lex. His blood was boiling with sexual pheromones as it demanded he procreate. Climbing into the backseat, he used his infamous charmer smile to coax Chloe in the backseat. 

Clark hungrily kissed her as his hands roamed and mapped her flesh. He trailed his mouth down the side of her neck as he attempted to ravage her. His grunt of frustration was muffled by her pulse point as she ground against his raging hard-on. 

He couldn’t wait another second to claim her body and grunted in approval as her hands unbuckled his belt. His massive erection sprung from its confines as he pulled her jeans over her hips. He ripped her panties off and shoved the tiny piece of fabric into his jacket pocket. 

Clark moaned as he slowly filled her wet tight nexus. He growled in satisfaction as he broke through her hymen and their bodies became one. His hands gripped her hips as he guided her along his shaft until he established a steady rhythm. 

He thrust deeper and harder as her walls started to grip his length tighter. His balls started to tense as his release built deep inside of him. He nibbled on her ear as he whispered, “Why haven’t we done this before?”

Clark smirked as Pete joke about getting a room. He bounced her harder and faster and grunted in pleasure as her walls fluttered around his shaft. His eyes drank in her beauty of her face flush with passion. 

“Oh god …Clark…”

He cherished how Chloe screamed his name as he drove her over the edge. His own orgasm was quickly approaching as her walls milked and squeezed his hard thickness. He bulldozed deeper as his semen erupted into her tightness. “Chloe…”

Clark ignored Pete’s question as it was quite obvious that they were having sex in the backseat. He drove harder as his orgasm coursed throughout his entire body. His darkened in rage as Pete made a snide comment about sharing. Chloe with his. ‘Mine!’

He moaned as Chloe slowly rose up and slid teasingly over his manhood. Slipping his hand between their bodies, he attempted to guide himself back into her tightness. He roared when she rock against an extremely sensitive area beneath. 

Clark attempted to keep her still when his heat vision threatened to fire. He panted for air as he unconsciously rocked his hips when her heat pulsed against him. Their combined sexual fluids flowed through his feminine folds as he pulsed against her sex. 

He claimed her mouth in a heated kiss as the pulsation between their bodies continued as she pressed tighter against him. Their exchange of lifeblood generated during orgasm formed an unbreakable bond between their minds, bodies, and souls which produced the final hormone required to ensure bear fruit of the womb sprouted into roots for their heir to implant and thrive within him. 

Clark broke the kiss for air as Pete neared the Talon. He attempted to persuade Chloe to go back to his loft instead but she wouldn’t budge. He was thankful for super speed as he barely fixed their clothing before she was climbing out of the car. 

He slipped his hand into hers as Chloe eagerly pulled him toward one of the booths. His hands explored her back as she started to kiss him again. His blood rushed to his groin again as she suggested a game of strip poker. He was more than ready for a second round without clothing.

Clark was dangerously close to sex in a public place when Chloe slipped his shirt off him. He continued to kiss her as his sex hazed brain slowly registered his location. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to stop. 

He started to feel strange as he waited for Chloe to be brought to her room. His copulation was successful as his newly fertilized ovum burrowed into his uterine lining making his bond with his mate eternal and his body rejoiced through spontaneously ejaculated. 

Clark rushed into the bathroom as his orgasm continued to course throughout his body. He gripped the edge of the sink as his knees weakened from sensations that appeared to be happening inside of him. He was self-conscious of wetness and stickiness of his bodily fluids that were trapped against his flesh by his boxers and wanted desperately to leave. He couldn’t leave without speaking to Chloe.

He tried to remain calm as he checked his jeans in the mirror. Finding no obvious wet spots, he went back into her room. He was heartbroken as he learned Chloe remembered nothing. He promised to come back later as his conscience insisted the truth be told. 

Clark super speed home in desperate need of a shower and change of clothes before he returned. He kicked off his work boots as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Pushing his jeans and boxers over his hips, he grimaced in disgust at his soiled checkered boxers. 

He tossed all of his clothes into the hamper and prayed his mom didn’t inspect clothes before she washed them. Turning on the hot water, he stepped underneath the spray and attempted to forget everything that happened to him. His guilt slipped away as he imagined today had been a wild fantasy. 

Clark was propelled back to reality as he washed between his legs and his fingers brushed against a seam underneath his balls. He slowly examined the fold of skin; it started just below his sack , wide as one of his fingers, and extended to his rectum. 

His hand trembled slightly as a euphoric sensation built deep inside of his body as he discovered it was an erogenous zone. He panted for air as his explorations produced a secretion exactly like those he’d found when his dick brushed against her vagina. He pressed slightly harder and pulsed against his finger. He stumbled onto his butt as he tried to deny that he’d just climaxed like a female.

Clark jumped as his father yelled about dinner. Shutting off the water, he entered denial as he insisted it was an adverse reaction to red-K. He continued to make excuses as he dressed for dinner. 

He could barely keep his eyes open after he’d finished his apple pie. Stripping off his clothes, he tumbled into the covers and fell into an exhausted sleep. 

The next morning, he was awakened by Minion their rooster chanted his cock-a-doodle-do. A smile graced his face as he’d plenty of time to shower, dress, eat breakfast and meet Chloe at the Torch. He was going to beg for forgiveness for his dishonesty. 

Clark was overcome with nausea as he lifted his head off his pillow. Covering his mouth with his hand, he sped to the bathroom and almost tossed his cookies along the way. He tasted bile at the back of his throat as he quickly turned on the water to drowned out the sound. His eyes clouded with tears as he vomited what remained of his dinner. 

He rigorously brushed his teeth as he attempted to remove the foul taste that remained in his mouth. Stepping into the tub, he prayed this was a one time fluke reaction as his body expelled any lingering red-K in his system. He didn’t know how he’d react if he’d more morning like this one. 

Clark decided on his second morning that he’d finally managed to catch a bug. He’d been infected with an alien flu during his exposure by a microbe embedded within the meteor rock. His sickness would pass in a day or two after he expelled it from his body. 

His morning ritual of hugging the toilet hadn’t cast out the parasite. It was growing and developing deep within his body while effecting other parts of his body. He’d felt a tingling sensation in the skin around his tender soar nipples, his bladder was always full, and his abilities had issues. 

Clark stared at his slightly extended abdomen knowing x-ray vision would put an end to his excuses that he’d been making for eight weeks, now. His eyes welled with tears as his super hearing detected a rapid heartbeat. He refused to acknowledge he’d fallen prey to losing his virginity and pregnancy.

He was half way downstairs when he started to feel sick to his stomach again. His nausea wasn’t contained to first thing in the morning. He generally only vomited twice more before wandering into his first period class late. 

Clark attempted to avoid breathing since his mom was cooking eggs. He used to love the smell; now, his stomach churned and threatened as she put a plate of fried eggs on the counter. He tossed two slices of bread in the air and used his heat vision to make toast as he grabbed his lunch bag and water bottle.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder as he munched on his toast as he headed to the door. His breakfast would come back up in about five minutes when he stopped at his normal pit stop. He’d no alternative as skipping breakfast would make his mom suspicious. 

Clark gasped for air; his shortness of breathe was worse than the last couple days. He managed to get his breathing under control seconds before his breakfast came back up. Gargling with water, he spit and kicked dirt over his puke. 

He leaned against one of the trees as he waited for his energy level to feel normal again. It generally took five or ten minutes before he was able to super speed. He was becoming accustomed to his shortness of breathe and energy drain that followed his super speed. 

Clark strolled into class with his normal excuse about having missed the bus. He didn’t miss how Chloe and Pete turned to look at him. Sitting at his desk, he tried not to think about how he’d lied. He used to beat the bus to school. 

He tried to focus on the lecture as his heightened sense of smell detected some awful perfume. His stomach tightened into knots as he tried to ignore the stench. He breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang. 

Clark tried to keep it together during his science class as he felt like crying throughout his whole class period. His emotions were all over the place, he was shameful,fearful, angry, sad,happy, jealous, and horny.Sometimes all at once and others for the weirdest of reasons. 

He was tired and cranky from lack of sleep and almost lost his temper as he heard two jocks bulling another student. Slamming his locker shut, he went to meet Chloe and Pete at their normal table for lunch. 

Clark was famished. He took three or four bites before he decided it tasted funny. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he saw Pete got cafeteria food. It looked like slop and smelled even worse. 

He secretly relished the fact Pete was forced to eat school lunch as he was angry with him. It was Pete’s fault his body was invaded by this larva. He’d slipped red-K into his shirt pocket.

Clark started to eat his sandwich again as he caught Chloe watching him. He was hit with a wave of shame as his conscience spoke loudly in his head. His fear played havoc as he tried to work up the courage to ask her to stop over at the farm. 

He hadn’t spent much time with either one of his friends since he became a host. His mind conjured awful scenarios for their reactions when they discovered he’d a growth sprouting inside of his abdomen. 

Clark didn’t think he’d ever be able to reveal his newest secret. Pete’s initial reaction was still very fresh. He wanted to tell Chloe, though. 

On a good day when he was close to accepting the truth, he desired to reveal all to her. He’d had sex with her. She helped in creation… The instant he attempted to place a name to what was inside of him he reverted back into denial. 

It didn’t help matters he was weighed down by his guilt. He’d lied to his best friend. It hadn’t been for her own safety like his alien status. He’d been selfish as he was worried about the adverse effects the red-K appeared to be having on his body. ‘How can Chloe ever forgive me?’ 

Clark tried to keep his focus away from Chloe as his x-ray vision appeared to have a mind of its own where she was concerned. He’d inadvertently seen her nude so many times his balls were blue. It went hand in hand with his extreme sexual appetite. He wanted Chloe; it didn’t matter what she wore to school. She could have dressed in a paper bag. ‘Sex got me into this mess!’

He’d a sense of terror during the movie in history class. Army men came across the screen as he’d a chill of unadulterated fear run down his spine as his recurring nightmare passed before his eyes. 

The Military had locked Clark in a steel cage where he waited for their doctors to subject him to an array of tests. He couldn’t move as he was shackled to an examination table with his legs spread wide in stirrups. Gloved hands touched and poked his lower extremities as he received his first examination to discover more about the bloodsucker inside of him. He usually woke hyperventilating as the tests began. 

Clark breathed a sigh of relief as the last bell rang. He ventured into the Torch to get his assignment. It was more for appearances sake, as he didn’t feel like working on the paper. He’d chores to muddle through. 

He pretended his day was normal as he ate dinner with his parents. He’d his first bout of heartburn as he was working on his homework. It was almost as bad as being nauseous. He was more than ready for bed as he ventured up to his room.

Clark wasn’t able to find a comfortable position. He tossed and turned until he finally succumbed to exhaustion. His last shards of peaceful slumber were disrupted as Minion announced a new day started. ‘I hate that rooster!’

His routine didn’t change much until his t-shirts started to become tight. He’d already been having issues with his jeans. His attempts to ignore the strange occurrence within his body hadn’t accomplished anything. 

Clark walked into the torch when he was overcome by her sweet aroma. His endless sexual hunger was driving him crazy. He’d been having issues with his heat vision anytime he was too close to her. It was contained but he’d started to sweat. 

He breathed in deeply as he felt better than he had in three months. Her touch appeared to have a soothing and calming affect on him. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her concern and another emotion, possibly love clearly written in her hazel eyes. He wondered if she’d love him if she knew the truth. 

Clark lied to Chloe as he declared he wasn’t feeling good. He skipped the rest of his classes and went to a secluded spot in the woods until school officially ended. He blurred into his loft and slumped down onto the couch. 

He’d been staring aimlessly across the room when he felt it move for the first time. He practically jumped off the couch as he’d a mild panic attack. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore it as he continued to feel movement. 

Clark broke down in tears as he prayed it would stop moving. He wiped the tears from his cheeks as he tried regain his courage to tell his parents something was happening to him. He slowly scuffed his boots as he made his way into the house. 

He washed up for dinner and sat down at the table with his parents. His heart pounded in his chest as father asked if there was something he needed to tell them. He’d been so wrapped up in his sexual frustrations he’d forgotten to do his afternoon chores.

Clark picked up his fork as he debated on revealing the truth. He couldn’t admit the reality to himself, though. A partial lie slipped past his lips as he mentioned he’d an issue with his heat vision earlier. He’d gotten it under control. ‘As long as I stay clear of Chloe!’ 

He stared at the large portion of pot roast, potatoes, onions, mushrooms and carrots on his plate. He was famished but was afraid of the heartburn he’d endure afterwards. He couldn’t decide which was worse getting sick or the acid. It was almost a tie as he’d gotten sick a couple of times from his indigestion. 

A lump formed in his throat as he caught his mom watching him. She’d that motherly expression he knew meant you’re not fooling me. He asked to be excused with a claim of being tired. It was the most truthful statement to come out of his mouth, all night. 

Clark hadn’t even thought of desert until his mom mentioned apple pie. He wasn’t a fool. His parents would definitely know something was up if he refused pie. His mouth watered as he nodded his head. He always had room for his mom’s apple pie. ‘It would be awesome with chocolate and hot sauce.’

He’d been craving some really weird foods lately. The other day at lunch, he’d thought Chloe’s vanilla yogurt would be amazing on the dill pickle he was eating. Oreos smothered in strawberry milkshake,Twizzlers dipped in peanut butter, french fries and Tarter sauce were just a few. 

Clark munched on his slice of pie and hoped he wouldn’t be hungry again in the middle of the night. His appetite seemed to never stop when he wasn’t feeling nauseous. He’d a moment of clarity were he was honest about his condition as blamed his craving on eating for two.

His heart pounded in his chest as he suddenly thought, ‘What if it’s more than one. Twins?’ His clothes were barely fitting now. He’d be twice as big if there were two. His anxiety started to increase as his mom grabbed his hand as he passed her.

Clark’’d always been able to tell them anything. He wondered how he could tell his mom that he’d accomplished the one thing she’d always wanted. His father was going to blow a gasket when he finally told them he was pregnant. He’d finally admitted their was another life inside of him. 

He was desperate to get to the sanctuary of his room as he walked toward the stairs. Closing his bedroom door, he hurriedly removed his jeans before collapsing down on his bed. His eyes filled with tears as his mind raced. ‘Mom knows. She figured it out.’ 

Clark tossed and turned all night as he attempted to get comfortable. He wanted to scream in frustration as he discovered it was time to do his few chores before school. Breathing in deeply, he prayed he wouldn’t be hugging the toilet this morning. 

He’d his first nausea free morning but was having major issues with his jeans. His eyes clouded with tears as he struggled with denim fabric. A few drops fell from his eyes as he unintentionally ripped the fabric. Kicking his jeans across the room, he thought angrily, ‘Why is this happening to me?’ 

He angrily hunted through his dresser for his extra baggy sweats. ‘Where are my sweat pants?’ He spun around so fast he felt dizzy when his mom suddenly opened his bedroom door. His stomach flip flopped as he attempted to regain his equilibrium. ‘I’m going to faint.’

Clark managed to remain standing as he wished his mom would leave. He shuffled on his feet nervously as he tried to determine if he could blur without panting afterwards. His mom didn’t seem to care he was stark ass naked. “Mom!”

He was slightly relieved he’d no chores to do. Cleaning the stalls made his stomach churn and the animals smelled. His back hurt worse after lifting the large bags of grain. He found checking the fences was the easiest part until he needed to fix one. 

Clark tried not to panic as his mom declared he wasn’t going to school. He could tell from her tone that she wanted answers. She’d probably discovered he’d been frequently late and skipped a large portion of his classes all together. He cranked his neck as he whined about being naked. 

He hoped she’d consider his actions as embarrassment. It was bad enough she’d chosen to enter his room. She’d have to be blind not to notice the growth on his abdomen. Her words rang in his ears as his mom declared it was time to tell her. 

Clark’s speed could be considered super slow motion as he turned toward her. He refused to look her in the eyes as he stared at a very interesting spot on the floor. He expected to hear a gasp of shock, oh my god, and you’re … pregnant. His heart pounded in his chest as all he heard was silence. His voice broke as he finally said aloud, “I’m pregnant!”

He heard his name before he was in his mom’s arms and she whispered soothing words to him. He burst into tears as he cried about how sorry he was for disappointing them. His mom continued to hold him until his tears finally stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

Chloe didn’t normally listen to what she referred to as the rumor mill. It was usually just drama between different students. She intended to ignore the gossip until she heard four females in the Junior class who’d been infected during the parasite contamination had gotten pregnant that day. 

She’d a more personal reasons for her interest. She’d been sore, tender, discharge and spotted for a couple of days after she’d been released from the hospital. Her body believed it was her time of her monthly because the worm-like creature caused a hormone imbalance. Her theory was a sound and logical conclusion. 

She started having graphic sexual dreams a couple of weeks afterward. Were her memories resurfacing during rem sleep? She attempted to put a face on her mystery lover but hadn’t had much luck. 

Chloe determined her mind was creating more heated versions of her wild fantasies about her best friend. She didn’t have any reason to be concerned. Clark wouldn’t lie to her. 

She decided to investigate and see if a link between the two events really existed. It was definitely wall of weird material and could prove to major story. She doubted her journalistic freedom granted by the principal would apply, though. 

Chloe ducked into the Torch office to call her source at medical. She’d a list of three females and four males. 

Three male that died had a small puncture wound at the back of the neck and an enlarged adrenal gland. Pete was the only male who’d survived and had no exit wound. His parasite had been surgically removed.

The three females had walked into the emergency room with puncture wounds, enlarged adrenal gland, increased estrogen but no signs of a parasite. Cindy West, Morgan Dante, and Hillary Trench were from different social circles- a cheerleader, goth, and a prep. 

They only had four aspects in common- attended the rave, Smallville High Juniors, failed birth control, and forced by school policy to transfer to Metro-Alternative Pregnant Teen and Young Mothers High School.

She certainly wasn’t the forth pregnant girl in her class.The fourth female must have gone to another medical facility. She called several other area clinics but found no other females were admitted for those symptoms.

Chloe was about to ask Clark if he’d noticed any girls in their class that could have possibly have been infected. She’d noticed how very pale his handsome face was as he mentioned going home sick. She suspected he’d a temperature when sweat formed on his eyebrows.

She was puzzled as a weird sensation passed through her as she touched him. An empty feeling she’d been unable to shake since she’d been released from the hospital vanished. She stared after Clark when he mysteriously vamoosed. ‘How does he always do that?’ 

Chloe attempted to get the girl’s boyfriend to comment. The guys were from complete different social circles- skater, brainiac, and jock. Curtis McDonnell insisted it was the parasite’s fault he was going to be a father. He was possibly the one who’d started the rumor. Darren Wagner refused to comment. Tom Parker swore he wore a condom. All refused to comment on any difference in their sexual experience. 

Pete hadn’t found her questions amusing. He’d no recollection of anything he’d done. He’d heard the rumor and believed all four students were blaming their bad judgment on parasites.

Chloe started to wonder if there was a four pregnancy. It was possible the number was changed when the gossip was repeated. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought about the parasites. The work-like creature must have been in the cave walls for centuries. Why were they disturbed now?

The parasites had left the bodies of all three girls after they’d been impregnated. Could it be an alien mating ritual? Kawatche Indian tribe believed their caves was connected to a traveler from outer space. The caverns were covered in ancient paintings and considered sacred.

A chemical analysis might answer some of her questions. Her contact wasn’t able to help. The two parasites were considered hazardous waste and destroyed. She wondered briefly if there were anymore within the cave walls. ‘No!’ 

Clark was late several days before the initial outbreak. He’d been drawing the symbols on the walls for a report. Closing the file, she decided to call it a night. ‘I’ll talk to Clark. Maybe, he saw something.’ 

She was getting dressed for school when she heard Lana puking. Her eyes tripled in size when she found a positive pregnancy test in the trashcan. ‘No way! Lana Lang is the fourth student! She wasn’t infected.’

Chloe was almost late to school because she’d lent as sympathetic ear to her friend. She couldn’t believe Lana had sex with Lex. She promised to keep her secret as she hoped Clark wouldn’t be crushed when Lana broke the news. 

She found it odd that Clark hadn’t been swooning over Lana. She hadn’t heard any of his normal comments that made her heart clench painfully in her chest. Did he already know about Lana and Lex?

Chloe couldn’t shake a nagging sensation deep in her gut; whatever was going on with Clark had absolutely nothing to do with Lana Lang. She couldn’t put her finger on why she believed it was more, though. 

She almost dropped her books as she was reminded of how she’d walked into the girl’s bathroom and found the pregnant cheerleader barfing her brains out. ‘Clark Kent is a guy. There is no way he’d be pregnant!’

A sudden jolt of jealousy pass through her as she thought, ‘Who did Clark have sex with?’ 

====

Clark wiped his tears from his cheeks as he wondered if his parents would ever forgive him. He didn’t know how he’d managed to hide his pregnancy for close to four months. It must have been a stroke of luck. He believed his karma ran more on the bad side, though. 

He didn’t feel there was anything good about his situation. Guys weren’t meant to have children that was a female’s job. He’d be locked in a cage if anyone discovered his condition. Today, he’d honestly admitted he was pregnant and felt a tiny weight lifted from his shoulders. 

Clark slipped out of his room to take a shower and attempted to eavesdrop from the top of the stairs as his mom spoke to his father. It wasn’t something, he’d normally do but desperate time called for extreme measures. He’d been at the top stair two seconds when he was busted with a stern order to get in the tub.

He turned on the water and pulled up the shower level. Stepping into the tub, he moved underneath the spray of tantalizing warm water. It was the first time in months he enjoyed a nice long hot shower unhindered by morning sickness. Shutting off the water, he opened the curtain and reached for a towel. 

Clark examined his reflection as he dried off his body. He noticed his nipples had darkened in hue,were slightly larger in diameter, an increase and enlargement of the tiny bumps surrounding the center. His abdomen was no longer a small bump protruding outward, it was rounded and about the size of a soccer ball. He saw a small section push out slightly as he felt movement again. 

He breathed in deeply as he hoped it would stop moving. It was a really weird sensation to feel something moving around inside of him. He sighed in frustration as he needed to empty his bladder again. ‘I always need to pee.’

Clark rummaged through his dresser until he found his baggy gray sweats. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found his pants fit after he loosened the drawstring completely. Grabbing a t-shirt, he pulled it over his head. It was a bit snug at the bottom but he didn’t think it was too tight. 

He slowly made his way downstairs to face the music. Scanning the kitchen, he couldn’t help but notice his father had gone outside. Opening the cupboard, he grabbed a glass for milk. He stepped away from his mom as she went to touch his abdomen. 

Clark was mortified as his mom slipped her hand into his waistband to make certain his sweats weren’t too tight. He whined mom really loudly but she’d appeared to have developed selective hearing. Swatting at her hands, he stepped away from her. 

He finished his glass of milk before he sat down at the table. His mom refused to answer any of his questions about her talk with dad. He started to complain until his mom chastised him. It was his responsibility to tell his father. He’d until dinner time. 

Clark stared at the plate full of scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon and toast. His serving size was twice what he normally got. He breathed a sigh of relief as the smell of eggs didn’t send him running to the bathroom. 

He tried to pretend it was another typical morning with his mom. There was nothing normal about his morning, though. How often does a son tell his mom he’s pregnant? He was certain before today no man on earth had ever uttered the words he’d spoken. 

Clark wanted to complain about the increased portion size but was afraid of the lecture. His continued silence hadn’t prevented her from declaring he needed to drink more milk. His hand trembled slightly as his mom mentioned milk was good for the baby. 

He wasn’t ready to admit there was a baby growing inside of him. His eyes flickered orange as his temper flared. He’d been invaded by the thing growing inside of his body. His eyes itches as he thought, ‘It’s a parasite!”

Suddenly, two beams burst from his eyes as he lost control of his heat vision. Clamping his eyes shut, he tried to get his emotions under control. Pushing his steaming plate away, he attempted to keep his voice steady as he asked about going to his room.

Clark stared at his mom as she said no. He wasn’t allowed to hide in his room or loft. There were a pile of blankets on the couch, he could watch television while she drank her coffee, ate breakfast, and called the school. 

He burrowed beneath the blankets as he started to cry. He was worried about what happened after his mom finished speaking with the school. He pulled the blankets tighter as he heard his mom declare he’d be absent from school. He’d contracted mono. ‘Kissing disease. Oh, I wish!’ 

Clark shook his head as he gripped the blankets in a death grip. He wasn’t allowing his mom to examine him. His mom had to be joking! She couldn’t serious! He didn’t care if he couldn’t go to the doctor. There was no way anyone was examining him! 

He swallowed hard as his mom yelled his whole name. His eyes glanced at the door as he expected his father to come storming in the door. He wasn’t allowing anyone to touch his abdomen. His tears cascaded down his cheeks at his mom’s stern expression. She wasn’t taking no for an answer. 

Clark sniffled as he reluctantly released the blankets. His tears fell faster as his mom slowly pushed his sweats down. He clamped his eyes shut as the large round bump stared mockingly back at him. His eyes flew open as his mom touched his face and insisted he engage his x-ray vision. 

He didn’t want to look at it with normal vision. He started to hyperventilate as he started to imagine his deformity. It’s bad enough he could hear and feel it! He continued to argue with his mom as she attempted to sway him. 

His vision switched to x-ray as she mentioned he’d be the only one who could see. His tears started again as he was struck with awe at what he saw.

A baby snuggled without a care in the world in the fluids that surrounded it. It’s face was fully developed with a eyes, nose ,lips, and ears. There was a small amount of thin dark fuzz for hair. A small arm rest on the chest and a hand at the mouth as it sucked its thumb.

His hand slowly touched his abdomen as he continued to admire the life growing inside of him. He saw lengthy body, legs, and feet. A leg extended outward as he attempted to see if he was having a boy or a girl. He swallowed hard as he saw a tiny penis at the same moment he kicked him. 

His awe turned to excitement as a familiar scent filled his nostrils. He pulled out of his mom’s embrace as genitals filled with blood. Her vanilla and honey essence was so close he could practically taste her. ‘Chloe’s here!’

His heart pounded in his chest as he blurred to the bathroom. Slamming the door closed, he panted for air as he hurriedly pushed his sweats over his hips. He was about to cum in his only pair that fit. His pants pooled at his feet as he blew his load. 

Clark was surprised that he wasn’t setting the bathroom on fire. He gripped the counter as his legs wobbled. Tears clouded his vision as he glanced down at his erection. ‘Chloe needs to leave!’ 

He watched Chloe through the blinds as she handed a pile of papers to his dad. ‘She brought me my homework. It’s a lot for one day.’ He swallowed hard as she asked about how he was feeling. ‘She’s going to rat me out!’

Clark breathed a sigh of relief as Chloe failed to mention he’d skipped out of school early yesterday. He prayed his dad wouldn’t displace his anger onto her. ‘Thank god, I’m contagious!’ 

His heart skipped a beat as she smiled brightly before she asked, “Can you tell Clark? I hope he feels better soon.”

He gulped as his super hearing caught her snide comment about who he’d been kissing. “You.”

Clark quickly moved into the shadows as Chloe looked back at the farm house. ‘She couldn’t have heard me.’

He ventured downstairs after he’d finally regain control of his bodily functions. ‘Sickness, hard ons, peeing all the time, what’s next?’ He froze as he heard his father’s voice. He was angry. His parents couldn’t be mad at Chloe. “It’s not Chloe’s fault!”

Clark glanced at the ground as his dad lectured about eavesdropping. He looked up as he mentioned being wrong about trusting Chloe. His parents wanted him to tell Chloe. It wasn’t an option! He couldn’t tell her. ‘The best moment in my life turned into a never ending nightmare.’ 

He stopped listening as he tried to determine how she’d react. She’d see a freak who’d finally made it to her wall of weird. He’d be her next big headline, ‘Pregnant Man-Alien.’ “I can’t. I can’t tell her!”

He teetered tottered on his feet as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. He lost focus as the room started to spin. His eyes rolled back in his head as everything faded into blackness. He woke a few moments later as his mom brushed his bangs from his eyes.

Clark groaned as he slowly sat up. He didn’t want to move from her embrace but he needed to use the bathroom. He spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled in the blankets on the couch. His mom turned on the television and he cried as he watched Tom and Jerry. 

He was terrified of Chloe’s reaction. His parents didn’t understand that he’d have to explain why he’d lied to her. He’d disappointed his parents enough by hiding his pregnancy from them. His thoughts made his stomach tighten into knots as he’d worked himself up so bad he raced to the bathroom.

Clark didn’t bother turning on the shower as he threw up his lunch. Laying back on the couch, he shook his head no as his mom asked if he wanted to talk. He shouldn’t be worrying about any of these things as this shouldn’t have happened. ‘Woman have babies. I’m a guy.’

He burrowed back in the blankets and moved around on the couch until he could find a comfortable position. He stared at the characters on the screen as his eyes became heavy. Waking from his nap, he felt a little better. 

Clark wondered how his pregnancy would be different if he found the courage to include Chloe. He hadn’t forgotten how amazing he’d felt when she touched his forehead. He shifted uncomfortable as he seeped fluids from his seam and sweats tightened around his erection. 

Clark couldn’t so anything to relieve his frustrations with his mom in the kitchen. His stomach growled as he smelled baked chicken, corn, potatoes, gravy and biscuits. He sat up to ask his mom if she needed help when he noticed his father was sitting in the overstuffed chair. 

He blinked in surprise as his father declared he understood how he was feeling. He’d tried to see it from his perspective. It wasn’t something he’d be able to deal with on his own. He needed to remember he wasn’t alone. 

Clark couldn’t stop the tears as he discovered his dad went to Metropolis. He’d bought a bunch of big men t-shirt and sweatpants that he could wear as maternity clothes. His dad was going to do all the work on the farm. He’d noticed how tired he appeared after doing his chores. 

He explained to his parents his issue with his super speed and wasn’t surprised when he was told he wasn’t allowed to use it. His cheeks flamed crimson as he admitted his x-ray and heat vision were all Chloe issues. He was extremely horny and had no control as far as she was concerned. ‘It’s what got me into this mess!’

Clark admitted he’d lied about what happened during his infection. He’d unprotected sex with his best friend but never imagined in a million years he’d end up pregnant. His heartbeat faster as he determined his conversation with Chloe was inevitable. She’d helped create the baby growing inside of him. 

He wasn’t emotionally able to tell Chloe. He’d a mild panic attack as he envisioned her reaction. His spell had passed as he sat at the table for dinner. He ate a heaping portion of chicken, corn, mashed potatoes, biscuits, all smothered in gravy. 

His absence from school would be indefinite. Mono had a seven week incubation period and four weeks recovery which would mean he’d be around seven months pregnant. He’d have to contract another contagious sickness until he’d given birth. 

Clark swore his mom mentioned birth. His eyes grew huge as he determined the real purpose of the seam he’d found on his body. He started to hyperventilate before he fainted. 

He was covered by the blankets with his mom sitting by his side as he opened his eyes. His father went to the caves to speak with his biological father. He was too tired to wait for his dad to come back. 

Clark tossed and turned as he tried to get comfortable. Laying on his side, he stared at a spot on his wall as tried desperately not to think about how the baby would leave his body. His heart pounded in his chest as he imagined the pain he’d endure. He’d only felt pain through exposure to Kryptonite and his threshold level was extremely low. 

He’d never once speculated how his parasite was going to leave his body. His stomach tightened into knots as he recalled another health class period where he hadn’t burned the projector. It was a film about how babies enter the world. 

Clark thought he was going to vomit as he’d witnessed the head pass through the woman’s vagina. He’d been so thankful to be a man. His hand slowly slipped between his legs to touch his birthing seam. He blinked back tears as he recalled the size of the head he’d seen. ‘It’s going to get bigger.’

He continued to glide his fingers back and forth as he tried to feel a difference that would explain it. A low moan slipped past his lips as his efforts appeared to have excited him. He bit his tongue to keep from gasping as he suddenly pulsed against his fingers.

Clark breathed slowly in and out as he attempted to calm down. He’d just had an orgasm deep inside of his body. His eyes started to feel heavy as he realized it was exactly what he’d needed. A few seconds later, he fell into a deep slumber. 

He smelled sausage, eggs, and biscuits as he ventured downstairs. His stomach growled as his mom gave him his plate. He drizzled hot sauce over his sausage and eggs before taking a big bite of his sandwich. 

His eyebrows furrowed as his mom placed a bottle of tums down on the counter near his milk. He’d need them later as he was eating a recipe for heartburn city with the spicy food. Finishing his breakfast, he went over to the couch and burrowed into the blankets.

He flipped through the channels until he found the classic movie Sound of Music. His mom joined as the part came on where Maria was singing a few of my favorite things. When I’m feeling sad. I simply remember a few of my favorite things and then I don’t feel so bad. ‘If that were only true.’

Clark wondered why his mom insisted he do his homework after the movie. It wasn’t like he’d be able to turn in his homework. He was going to end up repeating his junior year or doubling up on his classes so he could graduate on time. 

He’d eaten lunch and yawned as he felt tired again. Snuggling in the blankets, he sighed as his mom opened the curtains. He wasn’t using his abilities but his body still required the rays of the sun. His hand moved to his abdomen in his sleep as he unconsciously waited to feel the baby move. 

Clark’d taken his first step when he’d admitted he was pregnant. He wasn’t anywhere near ready to admit he wouldn’t be pregnant forever. His heart pounded in his chest as his mom mentioned by her calculations he’d reached his fifth month. He’d four more months to come to terms with what comes hand in hand with pregnancy. It was inevitable the baby inside of him would be born. 

He swallowed hard as his father mentioned his biological father. He’d been wondering about his conversation with Jor-El but had been too afraid to ask. His tears glided down his cheeks as he learned about a process known as rebirth.

Clark would spend the final months under his biological father’s supervision. He didn’t understand how it worked anymore than he’d comprehended the beam of light that passed through his body. It appeared to be a higher power. 

He looked out the truck window as his dad drove to the caves. His heart was heavy as he didn’t want to leave his parents. He knew deep down this was something he had to do, though. Climbing out of the truck, he walked with his father in super slow motion toward the bright yellow light. 

“Kal-El, it is time my son.”

Clark slowly stepped toward the bright yellow light emanating from a hidden cavern within the walls. He’d been a bit pale the last few days and his coloring improved the instant the bright light washed over him. “Dad, I have to go.”

He wanted his dad to know he understood he had to do this. He blinked back tears as his dad nodded. His parents would be waiting anxiously for them to return. 

“Kal-El and your grandson will be returned to you unharmed.”

“When?”

“Kal-El is entering the final stages of his pregnancy. His first delivery will be more difficult than any others he will endure.”

Clark’s reaction was almost comical as his biological father finally mentioned childbirth.He was never ever doing this again. ‘No way! Never again!’ He took one last look at his dad before he stepped into the bright yellow light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe paced back and forth across her carpet. She practically burned a path as she tried to comprehend her memories. Her best friend was an alien! His status didn’t scare or freak her out. She was angry with him, though. 

Clark had balled faced lied to her face. She hadn’t acted like he was hiding antennas. It had made her extremely excited much like she’d felt when she’d delivered his homework.

She’d been filled with a jealous rage as she imagined Clark kissing anyone but her. He was her best friend not her boyfriend. She sworn she’d heard Clark whisper he’d been kissing her. It was impossible, her hearing wasn’t that good. 

Chloe slumped down onto her bed as she recalled the silhouette she’d seen of Clark as he stood in the window. She covered her mouth with her hand as she realized what she had seen. ‘Clark doesn’t have mono. He’s pregnant! The forth parasite pregnancy is Clark!’

She stumbled toward the bathroom as she understood the real reason Clark had been so terrified that day. ‘We had sex in the backseat of Pete’s car!’ She splashed cold water on her face as she remembered how it felt as he thrust into her. 

Chloe gripped the edge of the sink as she recalled how amazing it had been as their bodies were joined as one. She’d been whole as Clark was the other half which completed her. She moved her hand to her abdomen as she understood the true meaning of her emptiness. 

She’d initially conceived the child Clark was carrying. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she wondered if she’d been responsible for his impregnation. Did she possess a meteor power? She knew deep in her gut she wasn’t infected; this was something else entirely. 

Chloe started thinking about her recent story she’d scratched for the Torch. ‘Could there be a link between what’s happening to me now and the parasite?’ She’d been infected when she’d had sex with Clark. 

Clark’d been drawn to those caves where the parasites had originated. It must have something to do with his race.

Chloe was tempted to slip her shoes on and drive back to the Kent farm. Jonathan Kent wouldn’t allow her to see Clark. He’d sent her away every time she’d attempted to visit with him. She’d even lied about already having Mono. 

She went back into her bedroom and started pacing again. ‘Where can I get answers? It’s not like there is a manual describing mating rituals of aliens.’ There would be all sorts of fictions on aliens, but she needed a nonfiction. ‘I need facts!’

Chloe skipped school the next day. She’d every intention of giving Clark Kent a piece of her mind. Her destination didn’t end up at the farm instead she’d driven to the old caves he’d been so interested in. Climbing out of her car, she slowly walked through the caverns. “Why am I here?”

She jumped as the symbols on the wall across from her illuminated. She stepped back as the light intensified. Her last experience had made her need an operation. She certainly didn’t want to repeat the process. 

Chloe glanced around nervously as she felt like someone was watching her. “Who’s there?” She tapped her foot as she waited for a reply. “Oh this is ridiculous. It’s not like these walls can talk!”

“Actually, they can or I can the entity within these walls.”

She stepped closer as she thought she saw a figure shimmering between the lights and carvings. “A ghost? There is no such thing as ghosts.”

“I’m Jor-El.”

Chloe couldn’t help her curiosity. She suspected she was drawn to trouble. Clark couldn’t come running to her rescue as he’d so many times in the past. “I’ll bite. So Jor-El who are you?”

“I’m Kal-El’s biological father.”

She didn’t know anyone named Kal-El. It took a few moments before she finally understood “Oh…”

“You’re seeking answers.”

Chloe nodded as she snarked, “I do but I was on my way to give my best friend a piece of my mind; not that his father would allow me near him.”

“Kal-El is no longer on the farm.”

Jonathan would never do anything to endanger Clark. Did someone find out? Her heart beat faster as she asked, “Where is he?”

“Here in the caves.”

She started to move away from the lights and symbols and frantically looked for Clark. He’d runaway and came here like an idiot. She went back when she couldn’t find him. “I demand to know what you’ve done to him!”

“My son has chosen his mate wisely.”

Chloe placed her hands on her hips as she wished to strangle the voice. She suspected the original owner had died long ago, though.

“Kal-El is undergoing a process known as rebirth. I am synthesizing a hormone he and his fetus require until his body naturally produces it.”

She’d calculated Clark was now close to his fifth month. He’d miraculously fallen ill with another bug around his seventh month and wouldn’t return to school until after their baby was born. A chill ran down her spine as she wondered how a man gave birth. 

Chloe imagined it be excruciatingly painful. “Does it help with the birth?”

“No. Kal-El will have to speak with you about the experience himself.”

She doubted Clark would ever want to discuss the pain he endured. She hoped the baby he held afterwards would make everything worthwhile. “How long will you keep him?”

“Kal-El and your baby will return to you. I can’t tell you more.” 

Chloe would be waiting anxiously for Clark to return to the farm. She hoped Jonathan Kent wouldn’t have a heart attack when he learned his son told her his secret. He’d have a canary. He was a guard dog protecting his pup when it came to his son.

She suspected his reaction would be just as bad if not worse when she mentioned Clark was pregnant. After her memories returned it was easy for her to look back at the clues, right under her nose the whole time. 

Clark appeared to have gained a few pound as his t-shirt and jeans were a tad snug. He hadn’t been at the bus stop in ages and was always late to his first period class. His claim of missing the bus was a blatant lie; he’d beaten Pete and her to school a gazillion times. He’d never been sick before his sudden case of Mono.

His tardiness was a direct result of morning sickness. His baby bump had obviously gotten too big to hide. Clark couldn’t return to school unless he wanted everyone in town to know he was pregnant. 

A chill ran down her spine as she imagined what would happen to Clark if the wrong person discovered his condition. He’d be locked away in a military laboratory where he’d be held captive for the rest of his life. Their child would grow up in captivity. She wasn’t allowing anyone to take either of them. 

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip as she wondered how on earth she’d fake a pregnancy. She smiled as she recalled the positive pregnancy test in trash of the bathroom she shared with Lana. Miss perfect had gotten drunk with Lex after she caught Clark kissing someone. ‘He was kissing me!’

Lana’d been crying her eyes out for weeks before she packed her stuff. Lex would be too busy with his own baby drama to care about her’s. 

She’d write a sappy letter to her dad explaining she’d gotten herself pregnant. She was sorry she disappointed him but she was keeping her baby. A few purchases for supplies with cash and she’d be able to wear a fake baby bump. Anyone who saw her would believe she’d been hiding her pregnancy.

Chloe determined there was one fateful flaw with her plan. She was a minor, her father was technically responsible for her until she turned eighteen. He’d left her alone quite frequently for business and considered her responsible for herself. 

She’d hide out on the farm until Clark could return home from boarding school. He couldn’t keep their baby on the farm without explaining about the mom. She couldn’t wait to see the expression on his handsome face as he learned she’d her memories back. 

Chloe didn’t want an apology. She wanted Clark to admit his actions were wrong and explain why he’d betrayed her trust without mentioning his secret. ‘Clark Kent better learn how to grovel!’

She was thankful Jor-El had taken the time to speak with her. “Thanks for speaking with me. You wouldn’t happen to have a devise which would make me look pregnant?”

“After Kal-El obtains the stones of power my AI can replicate two amulets for the next time. I must return to Kal-El.”

Chloe was left alone once more as the shimmering figure between the lite symbols vanished. She stood there for a few moments thinking about what Jor-El claimed. ‘Two amulets for the next time.’ 

She smiled as she thought of how Clark wasn’t going to be happy. She was thrilled as she’d been robbed of being involved this time. 

Chloe smiled as she walked through the caves. ‘The things I do for you, Clark Kent. It’s a good thing I love you!’

==== 

Jonathan looked out the window as he poured coffee into his mug. He frowned as a red beetle pulled into the driveway. He’d expected Chloe would make another appearance. She was bound and determined to speak with Clark.

He never been so dishonest in all his life. He was tired of all his fabricated lies and excuses as his deceit weighed deeply on his conscience.

Jonathan attempted to remember his white lies were to protect his son. He’d always insisted Clark keep his secret as it was dangerous to involve others. He knew in his gut this new development with his son was an entirely different situation.

He was man enough to admit that he was wrong about Chloe. He’d based his opinion on her role as a reporter. He hadn’t taken into consideration that her friendship with his son would be more important than a story. He’d judged her unfairly. 

Jonathan grumbled about his luck. He’d wanted to relax for a few moments before he continued building baby furniture. He’d work on those until Martha returned from her deliveries. 

He’d promised Martha he’d go to Metropolis Hardware for supplies when she returned home. He wanted the nursery ready when Jor-El released his son and grandson. Setting his mug down, he mentally prepared to argue with Chloe about seeing Clark.

“Mr. Kent, don’t bother making another lame excuse. I know Clark isn’t here. Did you send him to boarding school at the old cave?”

Jonathan breathed in deeply. He’d only informed the school this morning that he’d decided their son required a stricter discipline than Smallville High could provide. He’d enrolled Clark at Coast City Boarding school for teens who’d suddenly started acting out of character. 

He tried not to panic as he pushed his foot against the screen door. He believed Chloe might have gotten her information from the school until she mentioned his son’s actual location. ‘It was just a lucky guess.’ 

“I remember what happened when I was infected by an alien parasite.”

He’d worried about Chloe regaining her memories. He hadn’t been able to shake the knot in his gut that his son wasn’t being completely truthful. 

“Clark told me his secret in the loft. I jumped from the edge and he caught me. We had sex in the backseat of Pete’s car and almost had sex in a booth at the Talon.”

Jonathan was glad he couldn’t reach his son. He was angry that Clark demonstrated his abilities in such a dangerous way. He’d played chicken with his best friend’s life. A chill ran down his spine as he imagined what could have happened. He understood a large part of his son’s actions were due to red-K. He couldn’t condone his dishonesty afterwards, though.

He’d drawn his own conclusions after he discovered his son was pregnant. Clark lost his virginity while under the influence of red-K. He’d unprotected sex with Chloe which resulted in a baby. 

Jonathan never imagined when he’d the sex talk with his son that his son be the one experiencing the life altering event. He stepped back and opened the screen door as he said, “Clark failed to mention any of those things.”

===

Chloe started to feel nervous as she followed Mr. Kent into the kitchen. She frowned when she noticed Mrs. Kent wasn’t home. She’d wanted to run her idea by both of them.

She decided to put Mr. Kent’s mind at ease. She’d no desire to add to his current stress level. “I know, you think I’m a threat because I’m a reporter. I’d never publish anything concerning Clark.”

Chloe shifted nervously as she thought, ‘It’s now or never.’ “I’d rather die than allow his secrets to slip past my lips. I love your son.”

She blushed as she’d never admitted the depths of her feelings for Clark. She hadn’t dared to even tell him. “Please don’t mention the last part to Clark. I’ve never said it to him or anyone for that matter,” she nervously babbled.

Jonathan smiled as he nodded as he asked, “You know that he’s….”

Chloe understood how a man must feel when he was excluded during pregnancy. There was a deep void that could only be filled by being in contact with Clark. She couldn’t imagine her life without him in it. “It’s my baby too.”

She was going to need to convince Mr and Mrs. Kent that her plan would work. It was the best solution she’d been able to come up with so far. She’d believed there were too many loopholes if his parents pretended to adopt their baby. “I’ve an idea but I’ll need Mrs. Kent and your help.”

=====

Clark believed he’d been here in what he referred to as his Kryptonian womb for close to two months now. The different shades of blue and purple energy provided every thing he required. His body had essentially been returned to his mother’s womb where his vitals were constantly monitored.

His abdomen was round and slightly larger than a basketball leaving absolutely no question he was expecting. He complained about not being able to see his toes when Jor-El insisted he was correctly proportioned for his sixth month of pregnancy. 

Clark believed he’d be gigantic since he’d three more months to go. His thoughts had his nerves on edge as he wasn’t ready for labor and delivery. His stomach tightened into knots when he contemplated the immense pain he’d endure. 

His morning sickness and heartburn had stopped but he’d remained horny. His raging hormones were no longer just from a boy and his pregnancy wreaked havoc on his already present sexual desires. He moaned as he was in a heightened state of arousal again. 

Clark’d attempted to blame his environment as he’d refused to masturbate. Jor-El would witness his acts. A loud whimper passed his lips as he shifted uncomfortably from the wetness at his feminine folds. He’d an itch deep inside he couldn’t scratch as he swore having female anatomy was a curse.

He could barely maneuver his hand around his hardened length since his raging hard on was hidden beneath his protruding baby bump. His toes weren’t the only thing he couldn’t see anymore. He was completely aware of its presence, though. 

Clark was at his breaking point as he’d blue balls when Jor-El enticed his senses with more aromatherapy. He’d smelled lemons before and after the wall sealed closed; his frazzled nerves calmed almost instantaneously. His emotional stress and nervous tension within his limbs eased as he envisioned fields of lavender. He started to feel revitalized as he’d breathed in jasmine. 

He’d continued to be washed with all three scents as his clothes miraculously disappeared. He was beyond embarrassed that a mythical entity of his father could see his privates and attempted to hide his genitals with his hand as his cheeks flamed beat red. ‘I want my t-shirt and sweats back!’

Clark huffed as he was chastised like a child as Jor-El explained he was in another dimensional field. He tried to calm down by using his x-ray vision to focus on his son. His heart pounded in his chest as he determined none of his abilities worked here. He’d smelled Rosemary as he’d started to panic.

His eyes narrowed in anger as Jor-El threatened to sedate him if he didn’t stop acting like a two year old. His abilities came from the rays of Earth’s yellow sun and he was in a replica version of his home planet with a red sun.

His other abilities wouldn’t hinder his last stage but his invulnerability was another matter entirely. He couldn’t instantaneously heal when his muscles needed to freely stretch and adjust during his first delivery. It would be a natural response the second time as he’d already have given birth. 

Clark didn’t believed there was anything natural about a man being pregnant or giving birth. He’d prayed his pregnancy was a fluke; a one time occurrence that he’d never have to repeat. His release wouldn’t be directly after delivery for the same reasons. His body must heal naturally to ensure his cycle continued correctly. 

He could take the chance of an irregular cycle. His worse case scenario could be his next heat arrived like a human female. They’re fertile fourteen days into their twenty-eight day cycle. His scan showed his ovaries were more than equip for the task of an offspring after his membranes built up again. 

Clark vigorously shook his head as his eyes brimmed with tears as he learned the hard cold reality.He wasn’t going to appreciate having to heal naturally. His invulnerability was something he took for granted. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been hurt without being exposed to Kryptonite. 

He didn’t know whether to be relieved or annoyed as he was told one of his lessons would be about Kryptonian males that possess an extra female chromosome. His curiosity peaked as the topic turned to his son. He was a subject well worth discussing. 

Clark’d provide the nourishment his son required. He’d assumed that his sore nipples were a direct response to his hormones. His glands were preparing to fill with milk as breastfeeding was the most nutritional way. He should breast feed for six months but four months could be sufficient. 

He’d be in rebirth for eleven months if Jor-El insisted he wait for six months after his son was born. His heart beat clenched painfully as he hoped Chloe could forgive him. He’d been a coward when he had the opportunity to tell her everything. 

His senses were over powered with the scent of millions of Geraniums as his vitals spiked in correspondence to his stress level. His eyes started to feel heavy. Jor-El was sedating him. His eyes closed as he attempted to find a comfortable position. 

Clark always smelled cinnamon and peppermint when it was time for his lessons. He was born in a galaxy far from Earth. His home planet had been Krypton and orbited a red sun. He was the sole survivor of his race and the last son of Krypton.

His father had been a scientist. He’d studied seismic and polar ice cape activity. He’d predicted intense subterranean geothermic activity would rip their planet apart. His attempts to warn the elders fell on deaf ears as his words were considered to be those of a raving mad man.

Clark’d two fully functioning sexual systems. The radiation from the yellow sun had trigger his female organs prematurely. His female organs should have remained dormant until he officially became an adult at the age of twenty-one. 

His first blood of fire mating would have corresponded with his marriage to his betrothed female. Their union would have been bonded by the blood of their unborn child. 

He’d have learned how special he was long before he’d reached adulthood. He’d been blessed with fertility and his rite of passage into womanhood should have been something he looked forward to. 

Clark clenched his hands into fists as he listened to Jor-El declare his cycle would resume in five years when his blood appeared to be on fire as his body was ready to conceive his second child. The largest families were males breeder as his cycle continued until his mate went through menopause. 

He’d lost his temper when he did the math in his head. His anger had turned to tears as he’d a mild panic attack. He’d smelled an abundance of Geraniums before he’d fallen into a restless sleep. 

Clark was bored when his lessons stopped for several days. He’d started to think about his regrets with Chloe. His sexual frustrations were making his body tense and was the real reason Jor-El introduced new scents. He was trying to find the scents associated with her.

He became hungry when he’d smelled apples, strawberries, and peaches. His hand brushed his abdomen as his son kicked him. He smirked as his belly had the full feeling as he’d intravenously received apple pie. It wasn’t as good as his mom’s but it curbed his sudden craving. 

Clark favorite part of being in the womb was his cravings. He’d wake in the middle of the night starving for one of his many weird food combinations -cream puffs with strawberry jam, pickles with chocolate ice cream, hot sauce and whipped cream, banana pancakes dripping with maple syrup, M&Ms dipped in french onion dip, anchovies, and Twizzlers dipped in Nutella. His stomach would be satisfied in a matter of seconds. ‘Cravings faster than super speed.’

He’d hoped Jor-El would give up. He’d release his own sexual frustrations the natural way. ‘It was so much easier when I was behind my closed bedroom door.’ A loud moan slipped past his lips as his nostrils were invaded by the sweat and tangy smells of honey and spicy vanilla. His body reacted in kind as his senses believed Chloe was near and he climaxed. 

His breath came in pants as he’d pulsed inside of his body and was distinctly aware of the seam underneath his balls and to his rectum. He was mortified by his reaction as tears streamed down his face. He’d lost all control of his own body again. 

His agitation increased to the point where he’d curled into a ball as his body shook from the shame and humiliation he was subjected too. He’d been sedated as the environment detected his distress was directly affecting his unborn child. 

Clark woke refreshed and rejuvenated as his body finally found the release it craved. He’d refused to speak to Jor-El when he asked how he was feeling. His emotions were all over the place as he was extremely hormonal. He’d be happy one moment and sad the next. His only consistent patterns were he was always hungry and horny. 

He growled as Jor-El mentioned part of his orgasm was his feminine muscles contracting. His eyes narrowed as he smelled cinnamon and peppermint. He didn’t want to hear how those contractions would intensify when his labor began. ‘I’ve two more months.’

Clark started to become homesick. He’d stayed at Pete’s but he’d only been gone for a night or two. His parents hadn’t allowed camp during summer. ‘I miss my mom and dad. I’d give anything to have chores to do.’ 

His temper flared when Jor-El started to ask questions about when he’d become pregnant. He believed it was obvious. “I had sex.”

Clark was thankful his heat vision when he stated the obvious Chloe was human. She lack a hormone Kryptonian females produced during orgasm. He’d contemplate she’d a meteor power but ruled it out. “There were parasites in the caves. She was infected by one.” 

His eyebrows furrowed as Jor-El called the parasite a mate endorphin. Their adrenal glads produced a mythical hormone similar to one generated by Kryptonian females during ovulation. It assisted during their mating by supplying a synthetic form which would become a permanent alteration once the symbiotic being was removed from the host. 

Clark rubbed his abdomen as his son kicked him. He noticed his abdomen dropped slightly which meant his son moved into position to be born. He’d moved less and less as his anticipated arrival drew closer. 

He’d a couple of restless nights when he couldn’t find a comfortable position. His thoughts were plagued with his impending pain as he’d been dreading labor and delivery since he viewed several classes. His stomach had tightened into knots as he watched a baby being born, again.

Clark hated to admit this film had been different than the one he’d watched in school. It was a Kryptonian male enduring his first delivery. He’d watched in horror as fluids gushed from the man’s life-crease. It was his water and a chemical lubricant created while he’d mated during his pregnancy.

His body was producing a synthesis as he’d refused to acknowledge his feminine side. His harder labor would essentially be due to his own stubbornness. His heart pounded in his chest as the male whimpered as his crease opened slightly wider. 

He swallowed hard as he heard someone mention the male wasn’t fully dilated. His hand trembled as he watched the head push against the life crease. He whimpered as the head passed through but hadn’t fully breached. 

Clark heard the man scream as the head finally pushed through. He calculated three more pushes before the baby cried. His stomach tightened into knots as he saw the blood. ‘I can’t do it.’ He was so stressed over the video that Jor-El sedated him. 

He woke a few hours later and sighed as Jor-El mentioned he was shown the video to have a better understanding of what to expect. He needed to come to terms with the inevitable. Whether he was ready or not when his labor started when his son was ready to be born. He was stronger than he believed.

Clark wasn’t human and needed to remember he was Kryptonian. His body would adjust as he was always meant to bring his future heirs into this world. It was his birth rite. He wasn’t meant to live out his life on Earth alone. 

There was no limit to what he could accomplish once he’d accepted himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Clark wondered if Jor-El truly understood how hard this was for him. He’d been told he was special and been taught to keep his secret from a very young age. 

His first ability had been super strength; he’d smiled brightly as he showed his mom by lifting his bed with one hand. He discovered his super speed at the age of six when he was playing in the backyard. 

He ran to his dad when suddenly his body moved faster and everything blurred all at once. He’d been frightened when he screeched to a stop in the middle of nowhere. His fear quickly turned to terror as he’d no idea how to get home. 

It was months before he gained control of his newest ability. His frustration grew each day he was unable to accomplish a run at normal speed. He’d relied on his parents support to calm his frazzled nerves. 

He hadn’t been raised with the knowledge of his true origins. He was angry with his parents when he learned the truth at fourteen when he asked his father about his powers after he’d discovered his invulnerability when he was hit by Lex Luthor’s car.

Clark hadn’t taken the news very well. He’d felt isolated and angry with his parents. His father’s reassurance had helped; he was their son no matter where he came from. 

Many people were killed during the meteor shower including Lana Lang’s parents. People were developing mutations and became psychotic villains. He was indirectly responsible for so many bad things that happened in Smallville. 

Clark was playing with two of his friends at Creekside foundry when he’d felt sick for the first time. He’d stumbled and dropped his books anytime he’d gotten close to Lana’s green shard necklace. He didn’t know why until he was trapped by Coach Arnold in a sauna of green meteor rocks those were responsible for his weakness. 

He’d a mild headache before his x-ray power manifested in gym class. He’d been climbing to the top of the rope and looked over at Pete. His hands slipped as he saw the muscles on the inside of his friend’s body. He’d fallen to the ground to discover he could see through almost anything. 

He’d accomplished the one thing teens his age wished as he peaked into the girl’s locker room. It had been strange, weird, and exhilarating all at the same time. He’d relied on his father to learn how to control it. 

Clark hadn’t found his heat vision to be an enjoyable experience. He’d been embarrassed when he determined his thoughts of sex with his best friend had been the initial trigger. His embarrassment turned to mortification as he’d tried to ignore a small fact that he’d neglected to tell his parents during his rant.’ Hi, I’m Clark. I’m the kid who can lift up tractors and see through walls.’

He’d used scarecrows his father made for target practice as he fine tuned his newest ability. It was probably his easiest one to master. His body had adjusted to the loss of his sight by amplifying his hearing. His super hearing had been discomforting but wasn’t awful.

Clark slowly admitted his pregnancy allowed him to experience things he’d never encountered. He’d never had a cold, flu, or a virus of any kind. His morning sickness and heartburn had allowed him to know how he’d feel during an illness and indigestion. He didn’t care to repeat either experience and wasn’t looking forward to labor and delivery.

He’d been a coward as he allowed his fears to corrupt his judgment. His whole pregnancy might have been different if he’s sought the comfort and support he’d always received from his parents. He should have trusted his best friend wouldn’t have seen him as a freak. 

Clark could only hope Chloe would forgive him. He’d been foolish when he’d agreed to be merely friends. His stupidity continued as he’d tried to pursue a relationship with Lana Lang. He couldn’t share his secret with her. His desire to be a normal teenager was a childish fantasy. It was time to put his delusions behind him.

His hand brushed his abdomen as he though of his responsibility. He didn’t know if he’d ever be ready to undergo the miracle of childbirth. Their son marked his progression into adulthood and his life would never be the same again. He could accomplish anything if he trusted his instincts.

Clark tried to hold onto that thought as he started to feel cramps and a mild irritation at his lower back. He hoped his body was adjusting as it prepared through braxton-hicks contractions. His heart beat faster as he was informed his vitals indicated his labor had started. 

He shifted his legs in an attempt to get comfortable and massaged his lower back as his contraction passed through his muscles. It was a minor irritation similar to a very low exposure to Kryptonite and didn’t last very long. 

It was fifteen minutes before he felt another contraction. His contractions were still far apart but they’d become stronger, longer and closer together. He regulated his breathing during each one as he’d learned in Lamaze class. 

Clark was only three centimeters dilated. He tried to think positively as his water hadn’t broken yet. His certainty wavered as his next contraction was a bit stronger and longer. He’d been in labor for three hours and was now at five centimeters. 

He shifted around as he attempted to get comfortable. His contraction were around ten minutes apart and his irritation was like direct contact with Kryptonite.He brought his legs closer to his chest and breathed a loud sigh when he’d finally found a less painful position. Suddenly, there was a large gush of water between his legs as his water broke. 

Clark’d been in labor for five hours; his contractions were much stronger and closer together. He was unable to stop his tears as he felt pressure combine with his already intense pain. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he continued to regulate his breathing. He didn’t believe it was helping, though.

After another intense contraction stopped, he snapped, “I can’t do this!”

“Kal-El, there is nothing I can do to ease your pain.” 

Clark couldn’t respond as he’d another contraction. He waited until it stopped to beg, “Please, isn’t there some kind of drug you can give me?”

“No. Your scan indicates your cervix has fully dilated.”

He endured what he prayed was the worse part as his son pressed against his birthing seam. His contractions were right on top of each other now and far worse than any exposure he’d ever endured to Kryptonite.

His scream echoed off the walls as his son’s head started to crown. His body was being stretched to the limit in an area that shouldn’t exist on a man. He didn’t care how many men of his species endured pregnancy and labor. It should have been considered unnatural.

Clark panted for air as his contraction ended. He cried as another would start in a minute. His body felt like it was being ripped in two as his son’s head breached his birthing seam. He swallowed hard as he looked between his legs to be certain he wasn’t actually torn in two. 

His eyes clouded with tears again as he caught a glimpse of his son. He was covered in goo of his amniotic fluids and a small amount of blood as his head passed through his birthing seam. His thoughts of holding his son soon made his next contraction almost bearable. 

Clark breathed a loud whimpered sigh of relief as his son finally entered the world. His son’s first cry was like music to his ears. He’d a mild contraction as he delivered the placenta and barely had enough energy to move as he was beyond exhausted from his ten hours of labor. 

He forced his eyes to remain open and admired his precious beautiful baby boy in his arms. There bodies were cleansed by the energy surrounding them as he placed his son at his breast to nurse. He was amazed by the feeling of his son as he suckled. Switching his son to his other nipple, he finally gave up the battle and his eyes drifted closed. 

Clark was woken from his slumber by his son’s cry. He tried to concentrate on nursing his son as he discovered he was quite sore when he moved his legs. He’d be sore and tender as he’d to heal naturally without his super healing. His healing included his menstrual period which ensured his cycle was regulated. His abdomen would return to its normal size when his bleeding stopped. 

He woke rejuvenated when his son was ready for his next feeding. He finally found a part of pregnancy that he enjoyed; nursing his son. His heart swelled with love as he held his son against his chest. 

====

Chloe moved into the Kent’s house the same day she’d visited the caves. She learned that best laid plans often go awry.

She’d received a stern no from both Mr and Mrs Kent. She attempted to plead her case when her father showed up unexpectedly. The hair on the nape of her neck stood on end as she interpreted his body language. 

Her heart started to pound as she mentally prepared herself. She’d get a lashing through words because of her current location. She cringed as he yelled, “I should have known this would happen. Boys and girls can’t just be friends.” 

Chloe absently flinched as her father stepped closer and angrily slammed Lana’s pregnancy test onto the table. She remained deathly quiet as he insisted she was leaving with him.

She’d no intention of leaving and didn’t require an appointment at Metropolis clinic to terminate her pregnancy. She gasped in shock as her father grabbed her arm and physically tried to remove her from the kitchen. 

Chloe blinked in surprise as she heard Jonathan growl before her father was angrily escorted from the kitchen. She started to cry a she overheard his father declare she was no longer welcome in his home. She wanted to be a teen mom then she was on her own. 

She jumped as Jonathan lost his temper.His anger and frustration at being unable to help his son festered and her father’s words were what caused his fuse to blow. Her decision to remain quiet had caused her to lose everything. 

Chloe had proven she was willing to do anything to protect Clark and their baby. She’d gotten her clothes and personal items when Martha attempted to smooth things over with her father. He’d taken a job offer with LuxCorp overseas and granted guardianship of his daughter to Martha and Jonathan. 

She attempted to argue with Jonathan about how she couldn’t attend school. Her words had fallen on deaf ears as he insisted she was getting an education. She’d turned in her note declaring she’d the flu to the nurse. 

Instead of a late pass for her first period class she was told to report to the Principal’s office. She fidgeted in her seat as she was informed the nurse had called her home to ensure she hadn’t been skipping school. 

Chloe learned her father had told the nurse she was pregnant and was residing with the parents of her unborn baby’s father. All pregnant students were required to take their classes at a school that specialized in those cases or be home schooled during pregnancy. She was more than welcome to return six weeks after she delivered her baby. 

She was emptying her locker when Pete come over. He was oblivious as he asked if she was feeling better. Closing her locker, she decided it was now or never. “Pete, It’s actually five students. I’m pregnant.”

Chloe started to feel anger as Pete laughed at her. Her eyes narrowed as he stared at her abdomen. Her retort was at the tip of her tongue as he finally spoke again. She clenched her hands into fists as he whispered, “You’re the reason Clark was acting out.”

Her skin crawled as Pete looked at her abdomen again. She couldn’t shake the feeling his reaction had been nothing like her own when he’d learned Clark’s secret. Shrugging her shoulders, she headed toward the exit. 

She ventured into the barn to find Jonathan varnishing a hand made bassinet. She admired the craftsmanship and wondered why he didn’t make more furniture and sell them. She couldn’t help but notice he was making a crib, changing table, high chair, and a possibly a dresser. 

He was so engrossed in his work he hadn’t noticed her until she spoke. “You could make more and sell them.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

Chloe showed Jonathan the papers in her hand as she explained she’d been expelled from Smallville High until six weeks after she’d delivered her baby. She was expected to go to some school for pregnant teens as she was a bad influence on the other female students. 

She nibbled on her bottom lip as Jonathan read over the papers. He grumbled about legality and how it wasn’t the sixty's any longer. She agreed but the school board must be still locked in the golden age; no sex before marriage and no children out of wedlock. “A shotgun wedding!” 

Chloe explained there were four other students forced to attend classes elsewhere. She’d have to get a tutor like Lex must be doing for Lana. Her fake baby bump would need to appear soon. She couldn’t use the excuse she wasn’t showing much longer. 

She turned to go inside to inform Martha of their new development. Her eyes narrowed as Pete came charging into the barn. She found it both sweet and annoying as he announced she was pregnant by Clark. “They know.”

Chloe almost laughed at the expression on Pete’s face as he stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. She’d gotten pregnant while she was infected same as the other three students. Her eyes started to itch as he asked if she was certain it was Clark’s baby. 

Suddenly, Pete stepped back and raised his hands in surrender as he retorted, “Chloe with heat vision.”

She clamped her eyes shut as she heard Jonathan order her to close her eyes. The parasite had endowed her with some of Clark’s abilities. Her hearing and eye sight had improved immensely but she’d just thought it was a strange occurrence. 

Chloe spent the rest of the morning learning to control her temper. She’d no problem determining her trigger as Jonathan had called it; turning it off was a completely different matter. 

She chatted with Martha about how she admired Clark for his control with his abilities. He’d made it look so easy when he’d demonstrated his heat vision. New abilities took time for him to master. He was an emotional mess when his pregnancy had finally been discovered. 

Clark wanted to tell her about the baby. He’d been terrified of her reaction so much so he’d several panic attacks. 

Chloe suspected Clark was still afraid of how she’d take the news. After all, he wasn’t aware her memories had returned or how she’d assisted in covering up his pregnancy. Everyone assumed she’d hidden her pregnancy. She could only fake being pregnant for so long, though. 

She woke from a sound sleep four months ago at the same moment their son was born. She been so excited she rushed downstairs to share the news with Jonathan and Martha. Her guess for Clark’s due date had been correct. 

Chloe snuggled into the covers as she attempted to get comfortable. His scent used to have a calming effect on her. It faded long ago, though. She was beginning to believe Jor-El lied to her. Snuggling deeper into the covers, she prayed Clark and their son would return home.

==== 

There was a fluctuation in the energy that surrounded Clark and his son. His environment must have taken a tremendous amount of power. His habitat was possibly the last piece of technically advanced equipment created by his race. 

It couldn’t be a mere coincidence his Kryptonian womb was connected to the old caves. His father was the scientist who invented this climate controlled life saving apparatus. He studied more than seismic and polar activity on his home planet. 

His life’s work had been about preserving the Kryptonian race. His research included other planets and universes. He’d traveled to Earth at one point in his life and known the solar radiation of the yellow sun would endow his son with amazing abilities.

His father inputted the coordinates into his ship to guarantee the Kent family would raise him. He’d meet a decedent of Jonathan Kent during his rite of passage before he moved onto adulthood; an honor among his race to embark on their final journey as young men. 

He wouldn’t have been allowed the luxury of a walk among the stars if Krypton had survived. His condition would have prevented it. He would never survive labor and delivery without a one time assist from solar radiation his planet’s red sun should have provided him. 

His pilgrimage had been the reverse as he’d been transported to a replica of his home world. His father ensured the last son of Krypton received his rite of passage to insure his only son would live and flourish on Earth for many years to come. 

He’d so many unanswered questions until he’d been transported here. Everything he’d needed to know he’d discovered. There was more he could learn but he’d wait until he collected the stones of power needed to create his fortress of solitude. 

Clark required one more thing before he returned home. He didn’t personally believe in ghosts but others did. His father’s essence or spirit was within the energy displaced around their bodies. The warmth that surrounded their bodies was stronger at times and he’d come to believe it was his father’s love. 

It’s why he’d unconsciously considered it a Kryptonian womb. His father was only a carrier of the extra Y chromosome but he’d known there needed to be a small personal touch. He hadn’t been raised with the knowledge men having babies was perfectly acceptable. “Father, I’ve decided it’s time my son and I return. I was hoping you’d grant me a request before we leave.”

The slightly warmer energy was close to him. His father was waiting to hear his actual question before he answered. “Your spirit didn’t move on because you wanted to ensure I mentally survived as well as physically. Can I see you before you release me and move on?”

Clark was over come with a flood of emotions as a man appeared in front of him. He could see the spirit of his biological father. It was a gift and memory he’d hold onto as it became the second best experience of his passage into adulthood. 

“You are ready to return?”

He brushed the tears from his cheeks as he replied, “Yes.”

“There are two more things I must tell you first. The code for your ship has been corrupted. This one will allow you access to a message from your mother, Lara.”

Clark memorized the code he was shown as he wondered how his ship had been corrupted. He’d crashed in the cornfield maybe he was meant to land his ship. His eyebrows furrowed as he was instructed the message wasn’t meant for only him. 

“Lara hoped her only son would find love as she once had with me. You were created out of our love as your son was out of your love and hers for you. Don’t question your love for her, embrace it.”

He appeared to be getting one final lecture from his father. His assumption was correct as he was warned not to fight or deny his feminine side when the time was right again. He’d five years before hand to come to terms with his birth rite.

“You will find allowing your mate to be involved throughout your pregnancy will make a big difference. You might even look forward to your third child.”

Clark wasn’t ready to think that far into his future. He doubted he’d ever be over filled with joy at the prospect of becoming pregnant again. Another child was an entirely different matter, though. 

“As I explained to your mate your second pregnancy will be different as the AI can create replicas of a Kryptonian device.”

“You spoke with Chloe?”

“I believed I carried her scent back with me.”

Clark blushed crimson as he realized his father was speaking of his mind blowing orgasm. He’d sworn she was in the womb with him. His heart started to beat faster as he wondered what Chloe had asked his father. “Chloe has a habit of getting herself into trouble. I wouldn’t have been there to save her.”

“Which brings me to my final point. An old family friend from Mars will assist in finalizing my grandson’s safety. Jon Jones has a powerful telepathic ability he will use. I will allow him to explain.”

Clark breathed in deeply as he attempted to calm down. He blinked back tears as his father slowly faded and his body was surrounded entirely by warm energy again. His family crest burned into the ground from sparks of energy as he was released from his rebirth. 

He’d been concealed by stalks of corn as his body adjusted to his surroundings. He knew his abilities were working again as dawns first light brushed his naked flesh. Holding his son tightly against his chest, he stood in all his naked glory and glanced at the sky. 

Clark believed his quickest most efficient route home would be to fly. He’d hovered before but he knew deep in his gut this time would be different. He crouched slightly and sprung into the air like a rocket plummeting into the sky. 

He flew through the puffy white clouds as he looked down at the ground to find the place he’d called home. A smile lite up his face as an old yellow farm house came into his line of sight. Landing in the dirt driveway, he rushed inside as he remembered he was naked. 

His parents were still in bed as Minion hadn’t done his cock-a-doodle-do. He discovered they’d been preparing for their grandson as he found his son’s nursery in what use to be a storage room. He prayed his son wouldn’t fuss as he grabbed a diaper. His son was quite used to being in his birthday suit.

He smirked as he admitted he’d become accustomed to being nude. His parents seeing him naked was a completely different matte, though. Tucking the covers around his son, he gently kissed his forehead before he reluctantly ventured from the nursery.

Clark figured he’d relax in his bed until the rooster crowed. His parents would be starting there day as he announced he was home. His hand was on his doorknob as he sensed Chloe. His best friend wasn’t sleeping soundly in her own bed. She was in his. All thoughts of relaxation slipped from his mind as he responded to her closeness. He quickly retreated toward the bathroom for a long cold shower.

==== 

The distinct pitter patter of water hitting porcelain woke Martha. Jonathan was snoozing as he enjoyed his last few z’s. He woke every morning, after the rooster announced it was time to start the day. Chloe was always the last to rise. She’d come into the kitchen after the heavenly scent of coffee filtered through to her brain. 

There was only one other person who could possibly be in the shower. Her son had finally been released after an agonizing long nine months. Clark was in the shower and her grand-baby was sleeping in his nursery. She was going to be the first to hold the baby boy she’d been counting down the days to meet. 

Martha smiled brightly as she gently nudged Jonathan. She slipped out from underneath the covers as he slowly opened his eyes. “Clark’s home.”

“You do realize this will be the last good night of sleep we get before the rooster crows?” Jonathan grumbled.

Martha shrugged her shoulders as she finished getting dressed. She didn’t care how much sleep she lost. Her son and grandson were home where they belonged. “I’m going to meet my grandson. You can stay in bed if you like.”

Jonathan tossed the covers and reached for his jeans. “I think I’ll go start the coffee. Today is going to be a long day.” 

Martha paused at their bedroom door as she asked, “Should we warn Clark about Chloe being in his room?” 

“I suspect Clark already knows. My hot water bills going to go down tremendously.”

“Jonathan!”

Martha continued to shake her head as she made her way to the nursery. She blinked back tears as she looked down at the precious baby boy snuggled underneath the royal blue blanket she’d made for him. He looked mostly like her son but she could see a clear distinction of Chloe as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Clark hadn’t been home five minutes when he reacted to her presence through a closed door. His cold shower wasn’t alleviating his current predicament. 

He stuck his head out the side of the shower curtain when he heard someone knock on the bathroom door. His dad acted like he was debating on mentioning something after he’d whined about Chloe being in his bed.

Clark really didn’t care to have a conversation through a partially transparent shower curtain. It was bad enough his father appeared to know why he was taking a cold shower. He’d be right back in here again if he attempted to get clothes. His eyes narrowed angrily as his dad chuckled. “It’s not funny!”

He wasn’t finding anything humorous about his situation. He’d absolutely no control over his body’s reaction. His response didn’t have anything to do with his head. His brain appeared to have no power over his manhood as it refused to listen to his demands. He’d actually gotten harder when he’d whined about Chloe being in his bed. 

Clark hadn’t meant to sound rude when he asked when Chloe was going home. He’d planned to speak with his parents about how to approach her about their son. After, he’d formulated a solid apology he’d ask her to come over. 

His stomach tightened into knots again as he started to dread his impending conversation. He’d wanted raise their son as a couple but they weren’t together. It was his own fault as he hadn’t been honest with her. He’d lied to her. It wasn’t a small one either it was huge. He didn’t know how to fix his mistake. 

Clark dubbed the expression that crossed his father’s face as his protective stare since his eyes always held an unbreakable sincerity. He stumbled backwards until his back pressed against the cold tiles as he clearly heard his father, “Chloe is home. She lives here.”

His heart beat wildly as he wondered why Chloe wasn’t at her house. It had to be something major since she was living in his house now. He wanted to know what happened while he was away. Did she investigate another meteor empowered while he’d been gone? Had she needed rescuing? Did she get hurt? 

He’d lost count on the number of times he’d saved her.She’d a habit of getting into trouble. It was possible she hadn’t done anything; but highly doubtful. His eyes narrowed in anger as he finally understood what his biological father meant she’d asked about a device to help her fake a pregnancy.

Clark practically ripped the shower curtain from the rod as he opening it. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it loosely around his waist. Opening his bedroom door, he glanced at his bed before he quietly closed his door.

He rummaged through his dresser for a pair of baggy blue jeans and a t-shirt. He dropped the towel at the same instance his heightened hearing detected the slight movement behind him. His blood started to rush to his genitals again as he felt her heated gaze.

Clark quickly pulled his jeans up as he pretended to be oblivious. He discretely adjusted his semi-erect cock as he tried to think of something that would make his erection disappear. His blue-green eyes locked with hazel eyes as he turned around. 

He swallowed hard as his mouth went suddenly dry when he noticed Chloe wasn’t just in his bed. She was using one of his t-shirts as a nightgown. His blood continued to rush to his groin as he became aware she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

Clark opened his mouth with the intention of asking Chloe to get dressed so they could talk. Instead, he asked the question he’d been asking since he came home. “Why are you in my bed?”

=====

Chloe licked her lips as she was granted a perfect view of his naked ass. She’d imagined Clark in his birthday suit but was denied the pleasure until now. Her bottom lip came out slightly in a pout as he slowly pulled up his jeans. 

She looked away to ensure she wasn’t caught admiring the view. She wasn’t taking any chances that today would be the day he finally noticed.

Chloe couldn’t help but notice Clark appeared to be a tad uncomfortable. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief as he finally spoke. She might have found his question amusing if she had her first cup of coffee.

Her temper had been on a short fuse since she’d developed heat vision. Her eyes sparked orange as she snapped, “I was sleeping!”

She tossed the covers from her legs and went over to the closet. She angrily snatched a pair of jeans off a hanger. Pulling the denim up her legs, she glared daggers as she quirked, “Why didn’t you have the common decency to tell me we had sex?”

Chloe didn’t want to hear his million and one excuses. She deserved to know why he couldn’t be honest with her. “Why couldn’t you have told me we were both under the influence and had sex in the backseat of Pete’s car?”

=====

Clark swallowed hard as he saw her eyes spark orange. Chloe with heat vision was scary and intimidating. ‘Please let my invulnerability be working again.’ 

He tried to be oblivious to her partial nude state when she tossed the covers. His attempts were futile as he innocently caught a glimpse of her cute ass. He focused on the clothes until he realized she’d taken over his closet. 

Clark was ashamed of his actions that day. He’d planned on telling her after she’d been released from the hospital. His good intentions didn’t change the facts. .“You said you didn’t remember!”

“I didn’t then. My memories aren’t the issue.”

He’d made a huge mistake and didn’t know how to correct it. “What do you want me to say?”

====

Chloe shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips. It was plain and simple, Clark lied to her. She wasn’t going to spell it out for him.“I don’t want an apology.You’re the king of I’m sorry and lame excuses. ” 

She felt a tinge of guilt as a hurt expression crossed his face at her harsh words and wondered if she was being a bit pushy. “You can’t change what happened but you can explain.”

Chloe opened his bedroom door as she wasn’t expecting his answer right then and there.She’d waited this long; a little longer wouldn’t make a difference. She wouldn’t allow his silence to slide for too long, though. 

====

Clark was relieved her eyes turned back to hazel and hoped it meant her anger was subsiding. Her words stung as he’d good reasons for his apologies and lame excuses. 

He wished that he’d come clean with her. His intentions didn’t change what he’d done, though. He was motivated to explain his reasons as he longed for her forgiveness. “Is that all you want?”

Clark’d a chill run down his spine as Chloe started to open the door. He should be relieved he’d been given more time. 

“Nope. I’m going to see our son.”

He wondered if he might still be a bit hormonal as he followed Chloe. Stepping into the nursery, he was surprised to discover his mom wasn’t monopolizing her grandson. Shifting on his feet, he said, “I didn’t give him a name yet.I was hoping we could do it together.”

====

Chloe blinked back tears as she cherished their son snuggled in his royal blue blanket. Reaching into the bassinet, she carefully slipped her arms underneath his small body. She’d been waiting forever for this moment. 

She studied his facial features as she cradled their son in her arms. She thought he looked more like his father than her. His smirk that graced his small lips on her handsome little man was definitely Clark. “He smirked at me.”

Chloe couldn’t believe Clark hadn’t given their son a name. She was touched he’d wanted her help. “He’s four months old. What have you been calling him?”

She hadn’t meant to sound like she was chastising him. Their son should have already been given a name.

====

Clark hadn’t expected Chloe to have known when their son was born. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach as he believed she’d an unconscious connection to their son until her memories returned. He decided asking a question when he’d been asked one wasn’t in his best interest.

He moved closer as a small bit of tension left his body. Their son was a topic that he’d no problem addressing. “My son.”

Clark noted the slight tension in her shoulders as he’d spoken. He could tell from how her lips pursed together she’d a retort on the tip of her tongue. “When I was thinking about you…our son.”

His admittance gave the opportunity he’d required as he continued, “Chloe, you were never far from my thoughts. I was plagued by my regrets.”

Clark didn’t want Chloe to believe he meant she or their son figured into his regretfulness. “How I wished I’d handled things differently. I never should have agreed to your decision about us when I let you pull the damn friend card. It wasn’t what I wanted.”

He’d spoken with his mom for weeks about his brewing feelings toward her. She’d continued to mention he had to close the door on Lana. She’d been his key to normalcy, though. He’d known deep down he’d never be an ordinary boy.

Clark was held back by his fear of being alone. He’d fallen back on old habits as he pursued Lana again to fill the void his best friend left. “I was an emotional wreak that day. My dad was missing and I’d left you at the dance. I couldn’t tell you the truth.”

He’d pretended to be simply her best friend while in secret he’d longed to be more. His nights were the hardest when his attraction would rear its head. He’d fall into a restless sleep where she was the star in all his fantasies. “My feelings for my best friend weren’t so friendly.”

Clark should have realized the depths of his feelings when his super hearing developed after he’d been blinded by some Kryptonite debris. He’d thought his pain endured as he was overwhelmed by sounds had been the worst pain imaginable. “I didn’t know how deep those feelings were until my super hearing developed. I always knew how to focus on you. It was unconscious almost instinctive till that day.”

He didn’t miss how Chloe cringed when he mentioned super hearing. She’d developed his heat vision and possibly his super hearing. He’d discover all his abilities she possessed later. “Through all the pain I was feeling, I found your voice and then the rhythm of your heart. All the others faded away with the pain as I continued to fine-tune my hearing.”

Clark developed his heat vision during their sexual-ed class. He’d been watching the sweat roll down between the valley of her breasts. His eyes had started to itch as he feasted on her breasts. He’d sworn she’d caught him as he quickly looked away. 

Two beams tore through his irises at the same instance as the sperm rushed toward their target. He hadn’t told anyone else not even his parents that a bit more had happened than his new ability. He’d an actual orgasm during his release. “I set the projection screen on fire as I tried desperately to stop from thinking about how I wanted to have sex with my best friend.”

He smirked as their son appeared to have discovered he was nestled near her breasts. His son wasn’t going to be to happy when he discovered his next feeding wouldn’t come from the nipple he’d found.

===== 

Chloe noticed Clark appeared to be a bit more comfortable talking about their son. She’d tinges of jealous as he mentioned their son was his. She shouldn’t have been excluded from any part of their son’s life. He was her son too. 

She bit her tongue to keep from snapping at him. Her heart skipped a beat as he admitted he’d been thinking about her. The term ours was much more suitable; She glanced at their son as he mentioned regrets. 

Chloe hoped his words weren’t referring to the precious bundle she was holding. She looked back at Clark as mentioned handling things differently. The friend card was meant to secure her heart at a safe distance. 

She was surprised as Clark admitted it wasn’t what he’d wanted. Her insecurities over Lana had reared their ugliness after she’d discovered he’d saved her. She tried to push all thoughts of their friend aside as she started to feel guilty again. 

Chloe’d inadvertently used their friend to cover-up Clark’s pregnancy. She’d never dreamed when she’d contemplated the small white lie that Lana would have complications during her delivery. It was a subject she’d broach when she told Clark about the other pregnancies in Smallville. 

She wondered if Clark misunderstood the guilt in the depths of her eyes as he mentioned truths. She couldn’t do the what ifs, though. 

Chloe recalled all the times Clark had saved her. She’d never questioned how he’d saved her from the coffin she’d been encased in. ‘It’s always you.’ 

She cringed as super hearing was mentioned. It was harder to control than heat vision. Her heat vision had been simple; how Pete treated Clark after he discovered his secret. It hadn’t been good for her friendship as he’d made her suspect he’d the same first impression of their baby.

Chloe closed her eyes as the familiar itching started. Her trigger was anger and a tad closer to protection of those she held dear to her heart. She opened her eyes again as Clark mentioned she was his key to controlling his super hearing. 

She’d thought Clark was being a bit unlike himself that day. Her mouth dropped open as he admitted sex with her had been on his mind. She clamped her mouth shut as Clark smirked at her. Her eyes became bigger as she determined his smirk wasn’t in reference to her. 

Their son had awoken during his speech. He appeared to be perfectly content listening to his father’s voice until he decided he was hungry. His head moved around until he’d found his desired goal. 

Chloe gasped as their son attempted to latch onto her nipple through Clark’s t-shirt. She though how his eyebrows furrowed as his actions were stopped was adorable until she determined he wanted to nurse. “Do you need some privacy?”

====

Clark pulled his t-shirt over his head as he decided a flannel shirt would have been a better choice. His ears started to ring as their son cried much louder than he’d in their womb state. He blushed as her words registered. “No, I’d like you to stay.”

He didn’t miss the concern in her hazel eyes as she placed their son in his arms. His nipples ached as their son cried. 

It appeared Jor-El had been wrong; his glands didn’t appear to be dried up. He wasn’t positive their son would get much as his metabolism should be increasing slightly as his cells adjusted to the rays of the sun. 

Clark slipped his free hand into her’s as he placed their son at his right nipple and begged her with his eyes to stay. He’d excluded her from far too much already. The sensation he’d gotten when his son nursed had slightly altered. He suckled a bit harder as he demanded more. “I don’t think he’s get enough from me, now.”

=====

Chloe couldn’t help but smile as Clark appeared to be suddenly flustered. She found his blush completely adorable. Her eyes appeared to have a mind of their own as she feasted upon his naked upper torso. 

She was concerned when his eyes showed pain as their son cried. He’d taken care of their son in an environment controlled by his biological father. Jor-El had provided everything his son needed while Clark provided for their son.

Chloe hadn’t planned on leaving. She’d been heading toward the curtains to allow sun light into the room. “I was going to let some light in.”

She watched in awe as Clark nursed their son. He’d a completely manly appearance even as their son suckled his breast. “I think you need sun and food. I’ll go downstairs to make him a bottle.”

“Grandma brought up a bottle,” Martha declared from the doorway.

Chloe took the bottle and passed it to Clark. She couldn’t help but notice he was holding their son a tad loosely. Their son scrunched his face as he attempted to turn his head back toward his breakfast. She leaned closer as she said, “He’s mad. You’re not holding him tight enough.”

She looked deep into his eyes as she continued, “You started to worry about your strength right after you grabbed my hand. You don’t have to, its an instinctive behavior since you’ve done it for so long.”

===== 

Clark started to feel subconscious after he admitted breast feeding was no longer enough. He wasn’t unaffected by the casual glances Chloe was giving him. Shifting in the rocker, he tried to discretely adjust his genitals with his super speed.

He was relieved Chloe hadn’t caught on to his real dilemma. It wasn’t his strength that was making their son fuss. He hadn’t gotten a raging hard-on while he’d fed his son in the past. They were two sensations his mind wasn’t processing well together. 

Clark shifted his arms to move their son away from his breasts. He swallowed hard as their son voiced his anger with a louder cry. Running his thumb along his cheek, he tried to coax their son into taking the latex nipple.

He tried pressing the nipple into his bottom lip and around in circles as their son continued to cry. “I know this isn’t what you want.”

==== 

Chloe slipped her hands underneath their son’s body and lifted him into her arms. She rocked her arm back and forth as she took the bottle from Clark. “You’ve good strong lungs.”

She ran her finger along his cheek as she attempted to coax him into taking the nipple. “You need a name.” His refusal made her suspect he’d a wet bottom. Moving over to the changing table, she asked, “You didn’t have to change him before?”

“No, he’s never worn a diaper. It was kind of like he was born but still part of a womb.”

Chloe changed their son’s diaper as she contemplated his words. His cries had stopped as his bright blue-green eyes focused on her. “Your mommy thinks you were listening when his Kryptonian name was used.”

She cradled their son in her arms and ran her finger down his cheek again. “Kal El Kent.”

=====

Clark hoped Chloe had better luck getting their son to take his bottle. He sighed as she pointed out to obvious facts. Their son needed a name and his problem wasn’t his empty tummy. He hadn’t thought much about his son’s other needs as Jor-El provided everything else. 

His stomach rumbled as he hadn’t eaten since hours before he’d been released. He could smell bacon, hash browns, eggs, and coffee. His first instinct wasn’t to rush to the bathroom to toss the contents of his stomach. 

Clark furrowed his eyebrows as Chloe mentioned his Kryptonian name. Their son had been awake when his biological father’s voice called Kal-El. He blinked in surprise as their son finally took the bottle. “You want to give him my name?”

====

Chloe wondered why Clark appeared to be so surprised by her name choice. She didn’t care for when son’s were completely named after their father. “I like your Kryptonian name. I believe our son already thinks it was his name.”

She slipped the bottle from his mouth as he stopped suckling. Grabbing a burping cloth, she shifted Kal in her arms and gently patted his back until he burped. 

Chloe gently laid Kal back in his bassinet. She slipped her arm from underneath his body as she brought his blanket up. She placed a kiss on his forehead before she turned her complete attention to Clark. “Kal’s everything I’d imagined he’d be.”

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

====

Clark smiled as he found Chloe suddenly in his arms. He enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms as he wrapped his arms around her body. His hold reluctantly loosened as she moved out of his embrace. 

“I’m going to go change my shirt and put on a bra before we head downstairs for breakfast.”

He bit his tongue to keep from retorting about who’s shirt she was wearing and wished she’d left out the small detail about her bra. “Can we continue our conversation afterward?” 

Clark didn’t know if he should be relieved or terrified as Chloe answered, “Yes. We’ve lots of things to discuss.”

=====

Chloe shifted nervously in her seat as Jonathan sipped his coffee. She was concerned by his continued silence. He was too quiet, the calm before the storm. 

She tried to savor her remaining coffee as she waited for Clark to finish eating. Her mug almost slipped from her fingers as Dad declared his new house rules would be discussed at dinner.

Chloe hoped there was enough time for everything that needed to be discussed. She suspected there would be a few bumps in the road where there talk wouldn’t go so smoothly. 

====

Clark discretely watched Chloe as he enjoyed his first eatable meal in months.He started to become anxious as he noticed the silent interaction between his father and her. His uneasiness increased as he considered possible reasons for his father’s eerie quietness. 

He attempted to bury his sudden jitters as he needed to focus on his long winded apology without actually saying he was sorry. His questions for Chloe were temporarily placed on the back burner until he explained. He’d every intention of discovering what she knew about these new rules, though.

Clark stood near Chloe as she poured another cup of coffee. He’d never been a coffee aholic and continued to sustain from caffeine consumption since he was still producing milk. Its scent would have to suffice for a couple more months. “Can we talk?”

“Did you want to check on Kal?”

He extended his hearing to listen to the steady rhythm of their son’s heart. It would be another four hours before Kal woke for his next feeding. “He’s sleeping. Did you want to go to my loft?”


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Chloe understood why Clark choose the loft. She didn’t desire his parents to overhear anything, either. She’d neglected to include the small detail about her knowledge of their sexual events after the parasite; her wrath was enough.

She hadn’t been upstairs in his loft since her infection. It was his sanctuary. She was caught for a few moments in her fond memories as she sat down on the old red couch. 

Her heart had swelled with her love as he’d confessed his alien origins. Her blood pumped faster in her veins as she’d seen the warmth in his blue-green eyes with a hint of red. She’d tried to play it cool as her best friend made her panties soaked with his wickedly sexy grin as he flirted with her. 

Chloe discovered several things as she flirted back. His eyes caressed her body as he was completely focused on her. Her skin scorched with heat as if he was feasting directly on her flesh. 

She’d caught Clark licking his lips after he’d been caught checking out her ass. Every man had different parts of the woman’s anatomy he favored. Clark was definitely an ass man. 

Chloe trusted Clark with her life. She’d attempted to show how much as she’d taunted, “If I fall…would you catch me?” 

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she purred,”My own personal super hero. I always knew there was something special about you, Clark Kent.”

She’d wanted desperately for Clark to kiss her as his unabashed bliss at her words. She’d sworn his eyes held a tad bit of orange as her panties became even wetter. Her tongue moisten her lips as she attempted to coax him into kissing her. 

Chloe’s whole body had been a live wire of desire. She’d self-combust if Clark didn’t fill her with his raging hard-on. She’d been ready to beg as Lex interrupted them. 

She’d been made aware of his thickness and length as she’d slid down his body. Her pussy pulsed as she felt his involuntary response as their sexes briefly touched. She was furious Clark dismissed her to speak with Lex.

Chloe breathed in deeply as she decided his groveling was going to wait. She’d a few questions of her own. “Before we discuss after the parasite was removed…I think we need to talk about what happened during. To be specific here. Where all your senses working that day?”

====

Clark started to become nervous as Chloe sat down on his old red couch. Everything was covered in dust and it appear he was possibly the last one there. 

Clark had ducked out of school early on a regularly since he’d started getting sick. He’d detected the rapid heartbeat within his body and wasn’t taking the implication very well. 

He’d started to tally his symptoms and was close to tears from fear, self-loathing, extremely horny mood, and conclusions when Pete suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. He twisted the truth as he’d mentioned power issues and lied about his intentions to speak with his parents. 

Clark’d no intention of telling Pete anything. He’d imagined his reaction to discovering his male friend was pregnant would be a million times worse. His first reaction as well as the snide comments he’d made before drugging him were too close to the surface. He blame Pete for everything that was happening to him. His restraint was close to slipping without red-k, though.

His troubled thoughts were pushed aside as he heard Chloe breathe in deeply. He didn’t want his continued silence to put her on edge. His heart beat faster at her question. ‘Chloe wanted to discuss my senses that day?’ He couldn’t keep the minute squeak out of his voice as he asked, “When I told you my secret?”

=====

Chloe detected Clark’s nervousness had changed to frustration. She discretely admired the view and determined he’d possibly his third erection since he’d arrived home. ‘Bedroom, nursery, and loft.’ 

She’d wondered if maybe the real question should be directed toward before Pete slipped the red rock in his pocket. Clark looked completely eatable when she’d been savoring her lollipop. He’d smelled different than he did now. A small bit of feminine scent mixed into his regular masculine scent she’d associated with her best friend. 

Chloe continued to watch Clark as she waited for an answer. “Maybe, a tad further to when you walked into the Torch.”

====

Clark swallowed hard as he knew exactly when Chloe was referring to. He’d became incredibly hard during his chat with her. Shifting on his feet, he started to suspect she was completely aware of how badly he wanted her, now. 

He attempted to think about the part that enraged him. Another guy was dangerously close to her. His heart hammered in his chest as he determined red-K or none, he’d been dangerously close to losing control.

Clark breathed in deeply as more blood rushed to his genitals and his balls started to ache. “You were eating a lollipop.”

====

Chloe nodded and slipped her tongue out to moisten her bottom lip. She didn’t miss his quick intake of air. “Yeah, you were just as hard that day as you are now.”

She was tempted to laugh as Clark crossed his arms over his chest. “Be honest, why’d you run away?”

“I think you know why.”

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip as she pondered her next words. Her eyes remained completely focused on his face as she taunted, “I was teasing you. I could smell your scent and it was driving me crazy.”

She could tell Clark was becoming more frustrated with each word she spoke. “I was dripping wet as I pretended the lollipop was your dick. I’d every intention of jumping you.” 

====

Clark wasn’t certain he could handle anymore and his eyes itch as Chloe continued. He clamped his eyes shut as he smelled her sweet tangy vanilla musk. His heart pounded as he realized he wasn’t the only one effected. 

He’d ran away because he’d been too close to giving into temptation. He’d imagined her mouth consuming his hard on as she was the lollipop. His blood had been on fire from his raging hormones. 

“The parasite intensified my already present sexual desires. It wasn’t feeding off my adrenaline it was pumping me with endorphin.”

Clark’d been at the caves earlier in the day before anyone had been infected. “I asked you to go to the caves. You were infected because I was in heat.”

====

Chloe’d remembered her initial infection after she’d gotten her memories back. “There was a moment of pure clarity when I was first infected. It was like it was reading my mind.”

She suspected the old saying the truth will set you free applied to her. “Clark, I lied. I was scared and afraid you’d break my heart if you knew I was helplessly in love with you.”

Chloe couldn’t help but notice the sudden sadness in his blue-green eyes. “I still am.”

She moved over to the banister as she declared, “When I jumped, I knew you’d catch me. There was never a doubt in my mind as I put my life in your hands. I trusted you completely. Long before I learned your secret. I love you more knowing everything.”

==== 

Clark’d been responsible for the infections and deaths. He believed it was feeding off their adrenaline. The teens medical records had verified his assumptions. 

He stared at Chloe in disbelief as she declared she’d lied to him. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as she continued. ‘Was?’

His eyes must have given him away as he heard Chloe admit she loved him. His heart beat faster as she moved closer to the banister. He’d no desire to reenact her jump. His stomach tightened into knots as he imagined what would have happened if he missed. 

Clark blurred across to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked deep into her hazel eyes as he declared, “I’ve always trusted you. I never realized until I told you my secret I was deeply in love with you.”

He wondered if Chloe realized how close they’d came to having sex in the Talon. “I was so out of control that day. We almost had sex in a booth surrounded by our peers!”

====

Chloe blushed as she’d been furious Clark suddenly stopped kissing her. She’d accused him of being Jekyll and Hyde before she’d mentioned he really wanted Lana. 

“What you don’t know is it took all my willpower to stop.”

Chloe snapped several mean accusations at him. She wasn’t so certain of his honesty, though. She remembered his attempt to smooth things over with Lana. “You tried to convince her it wasn’t what it looked like.”

“Red-k makes me inhibition free,I went after you because I wanted you.”

She believed her taunt toward Lana was why she’d went crawling into Lex’s bed. “I was down right mean to Lana.”

“I’m sure Lana forgave you. She brought you flowers.”

Chloe slipped her hand into Clark’s and led him back over to the couch. Sitting down next to him, she said, “There were four other pregnant girls in our class. Three were infected by the parasite and the third was Lana. She’d a few too many drinks with Lex.”

She’d tried to be a good friend when she’d discovered Lana was the third pregnant girl in their class. Her thoughts weren’t always so nice as she considered her the competition for Clark’s affections. There was a girl friend code Lana violated by being interested in him. 

“Four other pregnancies? Lana and Lex?”

She didn’t want to tell him. “Lana died four months ago. Her uterus ruptured during labor.”

Her tears started to fall as she confessed, “She wanted us to be Zoe’s godparents.”

====

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her close as her tears drenched his t-shirt. He ran his hand up and down her back as he declared, “Lana’s death is a tragedy. It wasn’t your fault.”

He wanted to get his confession off his chest before their son demanded their presence. Anything else could be disgust after lunch. A shivered as a chill ran down his spine. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. You mean so much more to me than you know.”

His stomach tightened into knots as he recalled what happened to him. “Moments before you came back into your room, I lost control of my own body. I was mortified as my boxers were sticky and wet. I couldn’t leave till I knew you were okay.”

His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he continued, “I was heartbroken when you told me you didn’t remember. I planned on coming back and confessing everything. I thought I was having some adverse reaction to red-k combined with sex.”

Clark was so exhausted after his shower that he’d gone to bed after dinner. He’d gotten sick the next morning and then every morning after. “My most amazing experience quickly turned into a living nightmare for me. My fear distorted your reaction to one of discovering I was a freak who’d stolen the baby we’d created together.”

He looked deep into her eyes as he continued, “I was, am, and always will be in love with you, Chloe Sullivan. You’re my best friend and the other half that completes me. We created our son out of our love and I’m hoping we can raise Kal together.”

====

Chloe snuggled into his embrace as she savored the feeling of being in his arms. She shouldn’t feel guilty but she couldn’t help it. It didn’t help matters that she’d missed Lana’s funeral because she was supposed to be in Coast City with William Clark. 

She’d stayed with his grandfather when she went to visit Clark at boarding school. His parents agreed he could come home and re-enroll in Smallville High if he promised to talk through his problems next time. 

Chloe decided not to mention the funeral. She didn’t want Clark to blame himself. They could go pay their respects to their departed friend together. 

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she noticed the fear in his blue-green eyes. She couldn’t imagine her life without Clark. The mere thought made her heartache. She’d missed spending time with him. It was her own lie that started this whole mess. 

Chloe could tell Clark was uncomfortable as he spoke of losing control. She believed his discomfort when much deeper, though. Her own feelings would be just as jumbled if she suddenly grew a penis and balls. 

She was pleased Clark wanted to do the right by his mistake. It hurt that he couldn’t trust her, though. She understood it was more about his fear of what had been happening to him. “It hurt you couldn’t trust me. Your mom explained you weren’t being honest with them either.”

Chloe noticed the sudden panic as she added, “I didn’t tell them. I told your dad I figured out you were pregnant because you told me your secret before we had sex in the back of Pete’s car and nearly had sex in a booth at the Talon.”

She could resist teasing Clark as she saw him swallow hard. “I’d say it was a good thing you weren’t home.”

Chloe decided she’d made Clark sweat long enough. She was partially to blame for their communication problem. “I should have been honest about my feelings. I’ve been in love with you since I met you. I was just afraid you’d break my heart.”

====

Clark disagreed with Chloe. His silence didn’t have anything to do with trust. It was his fear of losing her. He’d rather have her as a friend than nothing at all. 

He was plagued by his guilt over his inability to be open and honest about what was happening to him. He’d spend the rest of his life making up for his errors in judgment. 

Clark nodded as he suspected his father hadn’t forgotten his dishonest with him.He didn’t know whether to be relieved or terrified. 

His eyebrow rose as he pondered her words. “I know you’ve been thinking about kissing me all day. So I figured I’d just get it out of the way so we could be friends.”

He brushed his lips against her for a brief teasing kiss before he declared, “I should have kissed you back.”

Clark wouldn’t indulge further as there was much more that needed to be discussed. It was time for Chloe to fess up as he asked, “How did you end up living with my parents?”

====

Chloe tried not to pout as Clark pulled away before she could deepen their kiss. She quietly admitted a chaste kiss was probably for the best. Kissing was dangerous as it would progress to touches, and loss of clothing. She desired all those to happen but not before they finished talking.

She pondered briefly how different their lives would be if Clark kissed her back. Knowing what ifs would get her nowhere, she quelled those thoughts. 

It appeared it was her turn for confession. She’d every intention of making Clark squirm as she learned about his pregnancy. It was only fair. She shouldn’t have been excluded. 

Chloe wondered if she could finish before Kal demanded his next diaper change and feeding. Her silence appeared to made Clark nervous as he babbled about how he wanted her there. She smiled as his babble included one of his problems. 

She’d taken residence in his bedroom that contained his bed which technically belonged to him. She couldn’t help her smirk as he declared he wasn’t sleeping on the couch. She’d no intentions of sleeping anywhere else. 

Chloe was deathly aware of how vital it was to deceive every resident of their small town. She hadn’t just put on a fake pregnancy belly. It was much more complicated as it was necessary for everything to be perfect. 

She needed to make her small point about social norms first. She was their son’s mother which meant Kal would leave with her. “You didn’t think that far ahead did you?”

Her question was meant to be rhetorical as she was perfectly aware Clark hadn’t been thinking very clearly. “I want you to keep an open mind. If we weren’t living under the same roof… I would take Kal with me when I went home.”

===

Clark swallowed hard as he interpreted her sly smile as a silent challenge. He couldn’t share his bed with her. His mind races with his reasons why-it’s a twin, too small, I slept in the nude, I’ll end up touching her, we’ll have sex. He tried to expel all thoughts of sex as his jeans tightened. 

His eyes narrowed as he started to become annoyed by her continued silence. It was her turn to spill the beans. His question went straight to the point of what he’d been dying to known since he’d sensed her presence.

Clark crossed his arms over his chest as he was slightly confused by her comment. He’d already told her that his hope was to raise their son together. His attempt to keep an clear head went out the window the instant she mentioned Kal. 

His eyes sparked amber as his temper flared. He’d never considered being apart from their son. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply as he finally understood she meant what his plan was for how their son came into the world.

====

Chloe expected his reaction. She was glad he chose not to turn this into an argument. “My point is I know you didn’t. You were in no condition to think logically.”

She’d learned a lot of what must have been going through his mind from his parents. She’d been shocked when she discovered he’d hidden his pregnancy for four months. It had struck her as odd that his parents hadn’t been contacted by the school.“You spent so much time stressing over what was happening that you alienated yourself.”

Chloe imagined his worries increased once he’d been forced to acknowledge their son had to eventually come out. Her mind painted a pretty vivid picture of how Clark looked when he stood stark ass naked in front of his mom with a four month baby bump. “I know it didn’t get any better after you were caught.”

She played into his apprehensiveness after their son was born. “Covering how a baby suddenly arrived on the farm with you never crossed your mine. A found baby would have too many loopholes. The only solution was for me to fake a pregnancy. My father kicking me out made it so you would have to give me Kal.”

====

Clark sighed as he received a mini lecture on his actions. He’d already concluded his pregnancy might have been different. His mind was never clear enough for any rational process. 

He shifted uncomfortably on the couch as he was reminded of getting caught. It was the worst incident of his entire life. His stomach tightened into knots as he declared, “I lived the first four months in denial. This isn’t happening to me. I can’t be.”

Clark stared at the floor in shame at his awful thoughts he’d toward their son. “My body was invaded by ….”

He wondered how a father could disown his daughter. He was adopted and his parents were understanding and supportive. He was still in awe over the nursery they’d had waiting. “I couldn’t do it, raising our son together in the same house is exactly what I want.”

====

Chloe was perfectly capable of filing in the blanks. His body language screamed with his guilt from the tightness of his shoulders and head hung low as he stared at the floor. She squeezed his hand as she smiled back at him. 

She understood he couldn’t comprehend how her father decided it was his way or the highway. Her silence was a conscious choice to use the situation to her advantage. “My father had a few drinks after he found Lana’s pregnancy test. He came storming into your parents house screaming about how boys and girls can’t be just friends.”

Chloe believed it wasn’t that part which sparked Jonathan’s temper. “He slammed the test down on the table as he declared I was leaving with him. He was taking me to a clinic in Metropolis for an abortion.”

She’d anticipated his anger but had never dreamed he’d use force. “Your dad lost his temper when my dad tried to physically remove me.”

Chloe determined his response was the same as his father’s. She couldn’t help but smile as she thought, ‘The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.’ “Your parents are my legal guardians. It was their idea I call them mom and dad because we were having a baby.”

===

Clark anger rose as he listened to Chloe. He suspected she’d kept quiet the whole time her father had ranted. It was necessary her father believed it was her test. 

His grip tightened on her hand as she mentioned an abortion. He suspected if she’d been the one to carry their son to term she’d have inherited his invulnerability. 

He was surprised by the small fact his parents became her legal guardians. He didn’t really bother him that she called his parents mom and dad. He’d been a tad jealous at first, though. 

Clark sighed as he determined the rest was going to have to wait. Kal demanded their presence in the nursery.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

Chloe didn’t think she’d ever get tired of watching Kal nurse. She didn’t find anything odd, strange or wrong with Clark feeding their son. It was an instinctive behavior that seemed natural to her. 

She’d always known Clark Kent was special. She hadn’t known just how special till the day their son was created. She’d accepted he was an alien without a second of hesitation. 

Chloe was amazed when she determined he was pregnant. She’d several conflicting emotions but her strongest was her love for him. It allowed her to be understanding and forgive him.

She’d be damned if she was going to let Clark fall into old habits. ‘Fool me once shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me.’ 

Chloe was well aware that Clark was still very emotional. She stood in the doorway as Clark placed Kal in his bassinet. “I’m not going to let you run away again.”

====

Clark didn’t feel uncomfortable as he nurse their son. He hadn’t hesitated or questioned his responsibility. It was crucial, he provide the nutrients their son required. He understood for the first time it was a maternal instinct.

He didn’t feel embarrassed or judged as Chloe watched their son suckle his nipple. His heart filled with pride as he was honored she’d chosen to share these intimate moments.He acknowledged her role was paternal as he’d inadvertently bestowed a fatherly role onto her. 

Clark was perplexed by how easily she adapted to her duty as both father and mother. He’d been terrified by his discovery he was pregnant. It wasn’t until he contemplated her actions that he’d even placed his own as those of a mother. 

He wondered if Chloe was aware of how truly blessed she’d made him. He was bewildered by how he’d such an amazing woman in his life. He’d been given a most precious gift; their son wouldn’t exist without her.

Clark was weighed down with guilt from his choices and actions. He didn’t feel he deserved her forgiveness when he was finding it impossible to pardon himself. He was close to tears as he casually glanced at her. 

He placed Kal in his bassinet with every intention of making a hasty exit to regain his composure. He wasn’t ready to openly cry in front of her. His eyebrows furrowed as he didn’t consider his actions to be an attempt to flee. “I’m not. I just need a few minutes.”

====

Chloe noticed the tears in his blue-green eyes as she moved away from the door. She wondered if he realized he was his own worst enemy. 

She’d discovered his spaceship was contained in the shower that rained down on Smallville. She suspected he felt responsible for all the deaths that occurred. He wasn’t accountable anymore than he was for those psychos with meteor powers. 

She’d wondered if her wall of weird had ever bothered him. She’d proven several of those cases were tied to the meteor rocks. She’d required rescuing each time, though. 

She’d her own personal knight in shining armor. She believed he tended to take on the world when he didn’t need to take on so many things. “You need to forgive yourself.”

She brushed away a tear as it trailed down his cheek. “I forgave you because I love you. It doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten.”

Chloe placed her finger at his lips as he started to speak. “You were in an impossible position. Thinking about what you did again and again isn’t going to change anything.”

She wanted Clark to understand he’d made a mistake and used bad judgment. “You’re not perfect and no one expects you to be. You need to stop being so hard on yourself.”

Chloe decided to take a different approach when she was met with silence. She’d been a more than willing participant in creating their son. “Did you ever blame me?”

=====

Clark could feel his tears start as he heard her declaration. He didn’t know how to think no more of it. 

He wondered briefly if Chloe had read his mind. He’d been pondering how she could possible dismiss his wrongs. 

Clark cocked his eyebrow as she silence him. He knew she was right. His mistakes had been on his mind for months. His coming clean had lessened the burden he’d placed on his shoulders. He wondered if he’d feel better if he apologized to his parents.

He’d been tempted to argue as he’d never claimed to be perfect. He hadn’t believed his parents expected him to be faultless. 

Clark was more than a little surprised by her question. He didn’t have any reason to blame her.“No.”

=====

Chloe suspected Clark had given her a free pass. She wasn’t acting like herself. Looking deep into his eyes, she asked, “Not once?”

He didn’t break eye contact as he answered, “Never.”

She’d been infected. “Why? Because I was infected?”

“Yes.”

Chloe had done exactly what she’d wanted to do for quite sometime. She tried not to feel embarrassed as she admitted, “I’ve fantasized about being with you sexually. I’ve masturbated while imagining you were my fingers or used my purple vibrator which is in your top drawer.”

====

Clark breathed in deeply as his blood rushed to his genitals. He blinked several times as he imagined Chloe getting off in his bed. ‘I need a cold shower!’

He believed he’d been at fault. He’d gotten pregnant because he’d sex. His body demanded he mate which meant it was his blunder. 

“During my fake pregnancy, I blamed you. I was rather vocal about how Clark Kent knocked me up!”

Clark bit his tongue to keep quiet as he’d wished a million times that he’d knocked her up. ‘Technically, I did. “I blamed Pete.”

====

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh. “Pete slipped the red-K in your pocket. He was responsible for your loss of control.”

She tried to maintain her control on her temper as she said, “Since you mentioned Pete.”

“I’ve forgiven Pete. I lost control.”

Chloe hadn’t forgiven or forgotten Pete’s reaction. She had tried to let bygones be, though. “I was cleaning out my locker when Pete came over.”

She noted his confused expression as she clarified, “I finished my junior year here on the farm. It’s against school policy for pregnant teens to to attend Smallville High. I can return now that our son is born.”

====

Clark wished Chloe would let go of what happened between Pete and him. He’d dealt with it. ‘I should give Pete a thank you card.’

He crossed his arms over his chest as he discovered she’d been forced to be home schooled. “That’s wrong.”

Clark was glad she could return. He planned on making it well known Chloe Sullivan was his. “Pete didn’t get his memories back.”

====

Chloe figured that might have been Pete’s initial problem. “No. Pete was also a bit annoyed with me before I mentioned I was the fourth girl who’d ended up pregnant.”

She couldn’t help but giggle as she’d basically implied Pete might end up expecting. She decided not to mention that minor detail to him. “Pete skipped lunch to come to the farm and tell your parents.”

“Is that why your mad at him?” Clark asked.

Chloe understood why. Pete had been concerned because she wasn’t supposed to know Clark’s secret. “It was what he whispered underneath his breathe.”

She stepped away as she babbled, “I shouldn’t have been able to hear him. I did though. He was supposed to be my friend and what he said…”

Chloe wondered if she should just let it go. “I don’t want you to be mad at Pete.”

====

Clark sighed. He’d told Pete his secret because he was trying to prove he wasn’t lying. “I thought Pete could handle my secret. I found out I was wrong.”

His parents had been concerned after Pete drugged him. “Knowing my secret is a big responsibility. I wasn’t supposed to tell you. It’s dangerous.”

“I told you dad. I’d rather die than let your secret slip past my lips.”

Clark breathed in deeply as his heart clenched painfully in his chest. “I wouldn’t survive without you.” 

He didn’t want to talk about Pete. His friendship was already strained enough. He’d a sneaky suspicion he wouldn’t care for what Chloe overheard.

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body flush against his own. He tried to ignore the ache in his loins as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. 

He trailed his tongue over her lips until she granted access. He deepened the kiss as his tongue familiarize itself with hers. Breaking the kiss for air, he huskily said, “We did make a beautiful baby boy.”

Clark breathed in deeply as Chloe trailed her fingers down his chest. He pulled away as his temptation to kiss her again became too much to ignore. 

He believed his first step in forgiving was mentioning the future. “Our son wasn’t a one time experience. I can conceive again.”

Clark couldn’t help but notice Chloe seemed pleased by his admission. “When Kal turns five, I will be fertile again.”

His cheeks flamed as he continued, “I will go into heat again.”

“You’re not now?”

Clark shook his head as he explained, “My female side is dormant.”

“Clark, if you’re breastfeeding it isn’t completely dormant.”

He shifted uncomfortably as he declared, “You remember when you were grinding lower on me?”

Chloe blushed as she answered, “Very vividly.”

Clark was secretly pleased he’d made her blush. He didn’t realize he’d smirked until he got a warning glare as she crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s sealed tight until my feminine side becomes fertile again. I assume when I stop breastfeeding I’ll dry up.”

He doubted he’d be ready when his female side reared its ugly head. “I’m going to be completely honest. I don’t want to be pregnant or experience labor and delivery again.”

“Guess you’ve five years to come to terms with it!”

Clark didn’t miss the fire that entered her irises. He’d deprived her of the first experience and had no intentions of doing so again. “I promise you, I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

=====

Chloe nodded as she snarked, “You can bet your cute alien ass won’t even have a chance the next time!”

He crossed his arms over his chest as he quirked, “You’re going to take great pleasure in ensuring you knock me up again.”

Chloe couldn’t help but smile as she stepped closer. She believed technically he knocked her up first. “Yep.”

She squeezed his hand as she continued, “I’ll be there to remind you, I’ve always known how special you are.”

Chloe squealed as Clark whisked her up into his arms as he declared, “I love you, Chloe Sullivan.”

She couldn’t resist a chaste kiss before she quirked, “Just remember who said it first!”

Clark furrowed his eyebrows as he replied, “I said it first!”

Chloe stuck her tongue out as she teased, “We’ve never watched Cutting Edge together?”

“I don’t think so.” 

Chloe thoroughly believed she’d admitted her feelings first. She related to the figure skater as she’d trusted her partner completely. She’d shown her love through the trust she’d for him. “When I jumped I showed I trusted you because I love you.”

====

Clark swore he’d confessed his love for her first. It didn’t really matter who said it first, though.“I didn’t see that as a declaration of love.”

He suspected he’d end up watching ‘The Cutting Edge.’ It had been far too long since they hung out for movies, popcorn, and hot cocoa. He wouldn’t mind cuddling on the couch while viewing a movie of her choice. The last movie he’d seen was Sound of Music. 

Clark hadn’t been allowed to do anything besides camp out on the couch. He’d watched TV and his homework after he managed to come back out of the bathroom.”I was allowed to do a lot after I was taken out of school.”

He decided to elaborate when he noticed her puzzled expression. “I wanted to hide in my room. I wasn’t supposed to use my super speed so I couldn’t blur to my loft.”

Clark hadn’t forgotten his shortness of breath or energy drains. “There were side effects when I used my speed.”

“Is that why you were always ten minutes late to first period?”

Clark grimaced as he recalled how bad his morning sickness had been. “Yes and no. I’d have to stop about five minutes after I left. My morning sickness was awful.”

“You didn’t eat at lunch.”

He wasn’t purposelessly skipping meals. “My food tasted funny. I usually ate more when I caught you watching me.”

“I noticed you eyeing my vanilla yogurt.”

Clark smirked as he admitted, “I thought my pickle would taste better dipped in your yogurt.”

===

Chloe didn’t fail to notice Clark hadn’t elaborated on his side effects. She was concerned as she recalled how very little he’d eaten at lunch. She wondered if he’d gotten sick after lunch on the days when he’d eaten more. 

Her stomach flip flopped at the mere thought of pickles and yogurt. “Gross.”

“Food cravings. I’d some really weird ones too.

Chloe suspected there were a ton more weird food combinations. She doubted his inability to keep food down was good for either their son or him. 

====

Clark decided it was time to face the music and expected to be disciplined for his dishonesty. He’d a speech all prepared to convince his parents he could be responsible for his actions. ‘Chloe and I are a couple, now. We plan on raising Kal together as a family.’ 

He couldn’t help but notice a couple of manila folders and a pen on the coffee table as he sat down next to Chloe. He started to feel apprehensive as he wondered about their contents. ‘Did my parents write up a contract for us to sign?’

Clark was about to ask as Chloe mentioned Kal’s birth certificate needed to be completed and filed with the county clerk’s office. It was simple enough; all he needed to do was write in their son’s name, birth date, and sign. He finished as his mom came into the living room. 

He couldn’t decide where to start until Chloe squeezed his hand in a silent attempt of encouragement. “Chloe and I are going to raise Kal together as a couple. Jor-El informed me, it will be five years before I’m required to mate again.”

“You’ve no choice?”

Clark realized it was his moment of truth with his parents. Shaking his head, he answered, “I would have found a way to have sex with Chloe regardless of the red-K. I thought it was over active hormones but its an instinctive drive written into my DNA.”

He hated how he’d lied to his parents. “I knew that night when we were talking something was happening to me. I think on some level I knew from the moment of conception.”

“Son, we don’t need to rehash everything. If you want to discuss it we can.”

Clark was relieved his parents would forgo his past indiscretions before his rebirth. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I’ll take any punishment you decide.”

“Your mother and I figured your labor and delivery was probably worse than any grounding.”

He’d no doubt, any punishment would have been less painful than labor and delivery. “It was a total of ten hours. Jor-El told me I was stronger than I gave myself credit when I started having a meltdown.”

Clark hoped his mom was right as she mentioned how the first is always the hardest. He wasn’t looking forward to five years and nine months from now. “We’ll find out if that’s true when it’s time again.”

He didn’t believe the rest could be discussed with Chloe. He was silent for a moment or two as he tried to determine what should be mentioned. “Jor-El gave me a new code for my spaceship for a message from my birth mother. He gave me a mission too.”

Clark silently pleaded with his parents for understanding as he explained, “Three stones of ultimate power which combine to make a larger crystal. They can’t fall into the wrong hands and will construct an ice crystal fortress of solitude in the Arctic.”

He’d the symbols memories he would need to use with the key. “There is a hidden chamber I can access with my key and it acts as a portal to the Arctic. An AI will help me construct two amulets Chloe and I can use to make it appear she’s the one pregnant.”

“As long as your school work and chores aren’t suffering.”

Clark believed he’d a much faster way to retrieve the stones. He couldn’t help but smirk after he asked Chloe if she remembered asking about if he could fly. 

“Yeah, you laughed at me and told me you weren’t a cartoon character.”

He couldn’t help reminisce over his fond memories of his flirtation with her. “I can fly. I felt like I was flying once before when I rescued Lana from several tornadoes and hoovered but until I was released from my rebirth I just glanced at the sky and sensed I could do it.”

“How did it feel?” Jonathan asked.

Clark loved the adrenaline rush as he soared through the clouds heading for home. “Amazing. And scary... maybe I'm capable of anything.”

“You are,” Martha insisted.

He learned a valuable lesson during his time in Kryptonian womb. He’d flourish with the love and support of his family. “Mom, I think you, dad and Chloe are much stronger than me.”

“Well, my father used to tell me that life asks of you what it thinks you can handle.”

Clark hadn’t been able to deal with his pregnancy. He’d survived his labor and delivery by thinking of the son he’d hold afterwards. 

“There were days when I thought it had asked too much. But then I would think about this family and all the things we've endured and the good things ahead of us. And I found the strength to keep going because... I knew the five of us would be together again.”

Clark recalled how he’d once felt all his luck had been bad. He’d done basically the same thing as he waited anxiously to return to his family. “I wanted to come home afterward Kal was born. It was imperative I healed like I was on Krypton.”

He hadn’t relished healing naturally anymore than he’d appreciated having a menstrual cycle. “It was a unique experience to heal slowly.”

“All that matters is your home now.”

Clark shifted on the couch as he suddenly felt nervous. He wasn’t certain he’d be able to sleep in the same bed without enacting some form of sexual contact. “Are you allowing Chloe and I to share my room?”

“Yes. Your mother and I would like to suggest you legalize your commitment to one another.”

His eyes doubled in size as he was already married under his races customs. “Jor-El called Chloe my mate which translates to wife.”

“Son, on this planet, a child’s mother has more legal rights than his father. You will legitimize your son by marriage. I know we are in the dark ages but this town has already shown its still holding strong to some.”

Clark ’d been told Chloe wasn’t allowed to attend Smallville High. He’d no qualms voicing his solid intentions towards her. 

“I’m sure the two of you would like to discuss it in private. I think dinner is about done.”

Kal started to cry as he declared it was time for his dinner. “I’ll be right down after I feed Kal.”

Clark super sped up the stairs and smirked as his mom mentioned the same rules applied as before he wasn’t supposed to blur. Reaching into the bassinet, he cradled Kal in his arms as he thought, ‘Growing up happens in a heartbeat. One day you’re in diapers; the next day you’re five.’


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Chloe Sullivan-Kent had taken a week’s vacation from the Daily Planet to correspond with her mate’s heat. Mom and Dad were keeping their grandson for the same amount of time. 

She’d filled the pantry with miniature vanilla scones, bagels, chocolate donuts, and Mom’s blueberry muffins for breakfasts. A box of saltine crackers waited in the cupboard for the morning after his implantation was completed. 

She’d stocked the fridge with quick easy meals- oysters, shrimp,baked potato salad, Italian mushrooms, turkey, roast beef, ham, provolone, meatballs, tray of stuffed shells. All simple lunches and dinners she could prepare while Clark was resting. 

She bought relaxation bubble bath of lavender and calamine for some fun in the tub. It would be a nice change of pace during his heat. 

A pregnancy test was in the medicine cabinet for Clark to take the morning his heat ended. She’d been assured by the AI the test would be accurate; the hormones required would be in his urine.

Chloe prepared their bed with extra pillows, fresh blue silk sheet, and rolled the blankets and comforter down. She’d arranged three-wick candles of salted caramel, buttered rum, cinnamon caramel swirl, and spicy nutmeg on two end stands. Along the side of the bed, she’d put the wooden room service cart dad made especially for her. 

She positioned two crystal flute glasses, plates, a bottle of sparkling coconut water on ice in a silver ice bucket, an exotic tray of fresh fruits- green seedless grapes, chocolate covered strawberries, slices of mango and passion fruit around a center piece of a dozen red roses and white baby’s breathe. 

Chloe admired her handy work before she went into the bathroom to relaxed in luxurious blackberries and vanilla bubbles. She sensed Clark had entered his estrus when he left to drop Kal at grandma and grandpa’s house. 

She’d determined when her cycle was unaided by the parasite their eggs would correspond within two to four days. She’d two whole days to help her husband embrace his feminine side as his body prepared for impregnation. 

She stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel. Drying off her body, she rubbed coconut and vanilla lotion into her skin. She ran her brush through her blonde hair, applied a bit of mascara, and lip gloss before she slipped on her short red silk robe. 

Chloe wasn’t the least bit surprised Clark was still the only missing component that she required to complete her love nest. She ventured out of their bedroom to find him. 

She licked her lips as she noticed her husband of five years standing naked in their kitchen. She smelled the slight change of his scent as a more sweet vanilla feminine scent mixed with masculine. She feasted her eyes on her prize as she moved closer. 

She didn’t need x-ray vision to know his hard length stood ready with pre cum pooled at his tip and his feminine folds were saturated from his body’s demands to mate. She was going to enjoy making her husband squirm as he embraced his feminine side. She believed it was exactly what Clark needed to accept the hand he’d been dealt. 

Chloe heard his quick breathe in as she moved closer. She was completely aware he’d detected her presence. She slowly ran her hands down his back and glided her fingertips along his spine as she purred, “Instead of standing here fighting your Kryptonian instincts you could be enjoying multiple orgasms.”

She smirked as Clark inhaled deeply as she ran her hand over his fine ass. “We could make an interest side wager.”

=====

Clark sensed his mate the moment she walked into the room. He was drowning in all her scents she’d adorned her body in-blackberries, vanilla, coconut, and her own unique fragrance of spiced honey-vanilla. 

He shivered as her cooler hands glided over his heated flesh. His blood was burning in his veins as his egg was ready and waiting. He sensed Chloe hadn’t reached the proper level for insemination since the parasite wasn’t assisting. His heart beat faster as he acknowledged his heat would lasted longer than he’d originally thought.

Clark nodded. He wouldn’t normally deny his sexual apatite but he still had trouble dealing with his feminine side. It wasn’t mind boggling to realize how excited he was because his feminine side was dominating his masculine. He’d two whole days while his body prepared his uterus for implantation. 

He swallow the sudden lump in his throat as he’d a sneaking suspicion his mate was going to make him lose.“What’s my prize if I win?”

Clark breathed in deeply as he felt her hand slip between his thighs. His blood pumped faster as she moved closer to where he was dying to be touched.

====

Chloe caressed her fingertips slowly upward on his inner thighs. She went closer to her target and dipped her hand downward as she purred, “You wont. But I’ll let you have it regardless.”

Their sex life wasn’t lacking on any fronts. She’d continued to insist he was too well endowed to attempt one act. She’d allowed fingers, tongue, and experimented with some toys, though. “You can consider it your reward…We’ll have to break one of our rules. 

Chloe licked her lips as Clark unconsciously spread his legs a little wider. She knew he wanted her to touch his feminine folds. Her fingertips moved a tad closer as he asked,“What’s the wager?”

She held her fingers far enough away to be effortlessly teasing him. “My stubborn husband has a female orgasm before I count to five.”

“What’s my prize?”

Chloe’d no intentions of touching him until he agreed. “Anal sex.”

=====

Clark groaned as he’d wanted to try it at least once. He understood Chloe was declaring she wasn’t buying a strap on which he’d no objections to skipping. “If…I..lose?” 

He unconsciously spread his legs a tad wider as he felt her come closer to his life crease. His body was more than ready for an orgasm. It would be a miracle if she reached five before he pulsed against her fingers. 

“You’re going to embrace your feminine side.”

He was going to be embracing his feminine side anyways and would agree to just about anything to get her to stop teasing him. It was his own fault, though. His retort ended up being a moan as she finally touched him. 

===

Chloe decided she’d waited long enough. Her tips glided into the moisture seeping through his folds as she said, “One.”

She was thrilled she could finally indulge in his feminine side. She’d an expertise as a woman which gave her an extra advantage to drive him crazy with multiple orgasms. Pressing her fingers harder, she counted, “Two.”

Chloe smiled as Clark rocked his hips as her fingers were drenched with more of his wetness. Her thumb found the tight bundle of nerves beneath his skin as she purred, “I won!”

====

Clark moaned as he pulsed against her fingers. He nearly crumbled to the floor as she pressed against a certain spot. His hands gripped the counter top slightly harder as he tried to maintain his balance. 

He was going to end up replacing the marble if he didn’t find his way into the bedroom. His breath came in pants as he tried to form words. He continued to thrust against her fingers as he felt another climax building. 

Clark turned quickly as Chloe slipped her hand from between his legs. Leaning against the counter, he swallowed hard as she started to lick her fingers clean. His eyes roamed over her body as he admired how the red silk robe clung to her curves.

=====

Chloe maintained eye contact as she slipped her fingers completely into her mouth. She thought of their most recent lollipop tease, she’d slipped it past her lips just as Clark walked into the living room. “Mom gave Kal some lollipops he wanted to share.”

Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she continued to tease her husband. Her nipples pressed against the silk fabric as she stepped closer to him. She was more than ready for their bodies to join together as one. 

Chloe already decided today was about Clark receiving the most pleasure. “I think we should move into our bedroom.”

=====

Clark was familiar with how much pleasure her tongue and mouth provided on his hardened cock. He’d be wreathing as he embraced his feminine side. Slipping his hand into her’s, he eagerly went to her. 

He couldn’t help but notice Chloe had been busy while he’d stalled by speaking with Dad. His dad had appeased his attempts to stall until he’d finally sent him on his way with a small tease of I expect your mature enough to tell your parents this time. 

Clark moved to the center of the mattress and leaned back on several of the pillows. He didn’t realize his eyes were amber until he was asked to use his heat vision to ignite a couple of the candles. His heart beat faster as he slowly spread his legs apart.

=====

Chloe bent his knees as she knelt on the bed between his legs. She was aware of the complexity of his feminine folds since she’d viewed detailed files at the Kryptonian fortress to learn more about her husband’s Y chromosomal condition. His life-crease was elastic intertwined fibers of blood vessels that stretched, thinned, and became porous to another layer of intricate cobweblike muscles which gave an illusion of access to his vagina. 

The epidermis required a hormone created during labor to retract into the dermis layer which occurred as his cervix dilated. After labor this layer restored as it tightened and thickened during his menstrual period as his cycle restarted his feminine folds appeared to be a scar on his body until he reached his fertile stage.

Chloe highly doubted her husband was aware he’d bled for seven weeks after their son was born. She’d never been so thankful to be human with a slight DNA alteration of Kryptonian cells received through her infection with the parasite. 

She licked her lips as his feminine folds opened wider as more of his essence saturated through from his demanding vagina. Clark insisted his female orgasm was internal. It was how she knew the relationship between his thicker membrane and vagina were symbiotic.

Chloe decided her admiration with her eyes had lasted long enough. She slowly ran her fingers over his folds as she teasingly inched deeper. 

====

Clark became nervous as Chloe knelt between his legs and exposed his feminine folds. He blushed and grew wetter as his life-crease opened wider to expose the highly sensitive epidermis of skin. His snark was at the tip of his tongue but her touch turned his words into a loud moan. 

He gripped the sheets in his hands as Chloe brushed and pressed her fingers into him. His hips arched off the bed as she increased the tempo. He could feel his climax building deep inside of his vagina and became wetter with each touch.

Clark panted for air as he saw her head descend. He thrust his hips wildly as her tongue joined her fingers. His orgasm ripped through his body as her tongue licked and feasted on his essence. He continued to rock his hips as he pulsed and fluttered. 

==== 

Chloe pressed her fingers and tongue deeper as Clark arched his hips. She held her fingers against the tight spot near the top as her tongue moved back and forth. Her taste buds savored his sweet vanilla cum while her tongue thrust harder and faster. 

She started to suck as she felt the membrane pulse. She continued her ministrations knowing his orgasm had only peaked. She was driving his feminine side to what her husband desperately required a full ledge orgasm. 

Chloe greedily lapped and swallowed his wetness as she felt his flutters passing through his membrane. She slowly moved away from his erogenous zone and looked up at him. 

===== 

Clark turned his head toward the bucket of ice as two beams burst from his eyes. His legs trembled from the force of pleasure as it coursed through his veins. His eyes were hooded as he looked down at his wife as his body entered a relaxed state of temporary satisfaction. 

He attempted to reach for her but his muscles refused to cooperate. His breathing had returned to normal but his threshold of pleasure had a gelatinous effect on his body.

He frowned as his mouth started to water as he smelled her honey-vanilla scent. He wasn’t pleased he’d neglected her. “Chloe…”

==== 

Chloe could see Clark was momentarily in a state of tranquility. She’d experienced the same sensations anytime she was brought to the brink and pushed repeatedly over the edge. Her husband always gave her multiple orgasms. 

She was more than please her first attempt accomplished more than she’d anticipated. She moved closer as she noticed his frown. Brushing her lips against his, she inadvertently brushed her body against his.

Chloe moved to lay beside him as she heard his whimpered grunt. Her innocent connection of their skin had sent electric currents through her body. She ran her fingers up and down his chest as she tried to silently reassure him.

==== 

Clark had intentions of deepening their kiss until he’d felt a spark of pure hunger building deep inside again from the simple touch of her center against his life-crease. He wanted to ignore it as he believed it was her turn to receive pleasure.

He couldn’t help but whimper as his small spark ignited into flames. His desire to feel her fingers dip much lower increased with every breath he took. He attempted to focus on his manly side as he thoroughly believed his mate should come first. 

Clark growled as his plan was quickly squashed. He’d agreed to accept his feminine side by focusing on his desires as a female. His eyes narrowed as he attempted to argue that he was still a man.

He didn’t believe her own denials were any better than his. His eyebrow rose as Chloe suggested a moderated version of sixty-nine. He could use his ever so talented tongue and fingers while she pushed him over the edge as his body demanded.

Clark knew resistance was futile. He’d two more days before the hunger would intensify when her body was at perfect primed for insemination. His masculine side would once again be in the driver’s seat while he made her squirm, wreath, and scream in pleasure.

He was a bit squeamish over when their seedling passed through their joined bodies to impregnated him. Their brief encounter at his juncture would be intensified by a million times as his pulsing reversed. He’d only experienced it once before but it was an orgasm beyond his mental comprehension. 

Clark tried to think of his uncontrollable orgasm as his body’s declaration of celebration. It was an overload of his synapses until he’d finally calmed briefly as their heir embedded deep within his uterine wall. 

He smirked as he decided to turn the tables on her. He’d lost the wager but she hadn’t played fair. It was his turn to be in control. He’d get in touch with his feminine side after he savored her sweet tangy nectar with his tongue. 

===== 

Chloe swallowed hard as she saw his smirk and the devilish glimmer deep in his blue-green eyes. She’d forgotten to take one minuscule detail into account when she’d coaxed Clark; underneath that farm boy exterior was pure Kryptonian male. 

She moaned as his hand slipped between her legs. She was reminded of the fire inside her own body as his fingers brushed against her sex. Her retort was lost as his mouth descended upon hers. 

Chloe slipped her hands into his long locks as her tongue battled with his. Her breath came in pants as Clark started to kiss his way down her body. She meowed in pleasure as his tongue moved teasingly over her outer-lips. 

She slipped her hands into his hair as she was driven mad by his very talented tongue. Her hips rocked as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She moaned in ecstasy as her walls fluttered and her essence flowed as she plummeted into orgasmic bliss. 

=====

Clark savored her unique taste as he devoured her. He licked his lips as he leaned back against the cool sheets. His body was on fire again despite his satisfaction from pleasuring his mate. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he brought her body flush against him.

He sighed in contentment as her hands moved over his back. It was relaxing to simple hold her tight in his arms. “You can do whatever your heart desires after I rest for a few.”

His orgasms combined with the sensations of his body readying itself had drained all of his energy. His breathing became steady as he slipped into slumber.

===== 

Chloe snuggled into his frame as she decided a few minutes of shut eye was exactly what she required. She anticipated the next couple of days would be the same as she neared her ovulation. She was very familiar with how her Kryptonian male reacted when she was in heat. 

She’d believed his attempts to impregnate her were his way of disproving his infliction. She suspected until he completely acknowledged his birth rite his sperm would continue to be duds. 

Chloe basically had her suspicions confirmed when the AI mentioned their mating as Kryptonians wasn’t completed until she was included in the whole experience. Somewhere down the winding road of their lives together she’d have the pleasure of making her husband speechless. 

=====

Clark wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. He’d noticed the mischievous slant of her lips before she started to nibble on her bottom lip. His blood started to pump faster as his mind conjured what she’d decided to do to him.

He couldn’t help but pout as he was forced to release her from his arms. His tongue trailed over his bottom lip as he feasted his eyes on her scrumptious ass. He cocked his eyebrow as she glanced back at him. 

Clark re-positioned the pillows as he became away of his feminine ache. He’d sworn this impregnation was about complete acceptance of himself. His voice was a tad husky as he pleaded, “Think your up for the revised sixty-nine?”

====

Chloe held a plate with several chocolate covered strawberries and a flute of coconut water in her hands as she walked back over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, she handed Clark the glass as she declared, “I figured we could have a snack first.”

Her eyes dared Clark to deny he was mildly famished. She almost choked on her strawberry as he declared he had plans for his strawberries. 

Chloe moved into position and gasped as Clark slowly slipped a strawberry into her pussy. She squirmed as he moved the fruit in and out with his fingers before he sucked the strawberry into his mouth.

She ran her tongue along his folds as she felt the second strawberry slide into her hot center. Her actions were rewarded as she felt the vibrations from his moan as his membrane became saturated. She thrust her tongue harder and faster as she rocked her hips against his face. 

Chloe started to lick faster as she felt his first pulse. She’d brought Clark close but hadn’t pushed him over, yet. Her own climax hit at the same instant she achieved her desired goal. She greedily feasted on his essence as he rocked his hips uncontrollably. 

She panted for air as Clark continued to effortlessly tease her with his tongue. She thrust her hips uncontrollably as her body trembled in the aftermath of pleasure. Turning her body, she a lined her heat with his life-crease as she purred, “After I make you cum again, I want you inside of me.”

===

Clark breathed in deeply as he was completely aware Chloe would effortlessly send him spiraling over the edge again. He could feel the heat just inches from his center and was sweating from his effort to keep restrained. 

He moved his hands to her hips as he felt the first thrust of her hips against him. His hips thrust upwards as she rocked against him. His internal muscles tightened as he pulsed at the same exact moment he felt her pulse against him. 

Clark roared in pleasure as Chloe shifted suddenly before sinking down on his hardened cock in one swift movement. He matched her thrusts as their bodies moved in a steady rhythm. His balls tightened as her tight heat encased his manhood in a deathly grip. 

He bulldozed deeper as his sperm exploded into her nexus. He continued to drive into her until he was forced to slowly slip from her. His hand trembled slightly as he trailed his fingers over her spine. He’d a sudden realization as his seed flowed like an avalanche into her. 

He’d sensed every time Chloe ovulated in the past and his sexual libido kicked into overdrive. He’d been saddened after when she hadn’t conceived. It was his instinctive duty but he wanted to have another baby. 

Clark held Chloe as his eyelids became heavy. He smiled, knowing within the next few days his sperm would impregnate her egg, their zygote transferred into his womb; his egg would be consumed by the zygote as he conceived. He experienced his orgasm on a cellular level when his mating was successful.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten 

Chloe brought in a small wooden tray with plate of garlic oyster mushroom linguini, iced lemon tea, and a large slice of mom’s apple pie . She suspected dad made the tray to aid his son by reducing his stress during a heat. 

She was concerned by how his threshold of pain increased exponentially with his lack of impregnation. It was an animalistic behavior since Clark was driven a physical appetite to procreate. She wondered if he’d ever seen a female cat in heat. 

Chloe doubted Clark would appreciate the comparison. A female cat howled in agony while positioning its hind end to be mounted. She’d also compared his agony to an old urban legend concerning blue balls; except his torment was on a cellular level.

She couldn’t help but speculate that Clark considered his misery as a form of penance for excluding her during his first pregnancy. She hoped their cycles would be better synchronized during his next fertilization. 

=====

Clark woke shortly after Chloe ventured into the kitchen. He wanted to offer his assistance with dinner but she’d only order him back to bed. His prior attempts at lunch had resulted in a swift demand he lie down. 

He’d bit his tongue to keep from snapping there is no possible way that he honestly could relax when his body was self-willed to complete his season of fertility. He’d another surge of progesterone that made his blood seethe with a renewed intensity as his life-crease seeped feminine fluids. 

Clark trembled slightly as he calculated his heat was nearing the end of its second day. He hadn’t sensed any prominent signs that his mate was in prime condition for insemination. His sexual hunger continued to exponentially increase with every second. He couldn’t determine which was worse his requirement to breed or his ravenous stomach. 

He stared at the ceiling as he thought about how the parasite had lessened the intensity of his first Kryptonian mating. It had increased his mates adrenaline to force her body into ovulation. A chill ran down his spine as he suspected his suffering was a direct result of his stupidity during his first pregnancy.

Clark slowly sat up as Chloe walked into the room with the wooden serving tray. His eyebrows furrowed as he assumed his meal would contain some type of aphrodisiac. He didn’t require anything to be put into the mood. 

He was well aware his darling wife wouldn’t appease his frustrations until after he’d eaten. He’d been pleasantly surprised by her cooking skills. 

A month before fall semester for their freshman year at college, they moved into a two-story five bedroom house that he’d built on the back forty. It was during their first dinner in their new home that he’d learned she’d cooking lessons from his mom. 

Clark tried to squash his thoughts of their first night in their new home as his mind traveled to when they’d christened every room in the house after tucking Kal into bed. His stomach growled as he focused on the oysters and mushroom linguini. “Aren’t oysters and mushrooms aphrodisiacs?”

====

Chloe shrugged her shoulders as she sat down next to Clark. She hadn’t chosen Oysters because of their sexual stimuli. She’d wanted to try this new recipe.“Oysters are chalked full of vitamins, minerals, have many health benefits, and just happen to be an aphrodisiac that increases feeling of masculinity.”

She reached for a fork as she dared Clark to refuse to try the food. “I’ll tell you the same thing, I’d say to Kal. It’s good for you. If you don’t try it you’ll never know if you like it. You won’t get any pie for dessert.”

Chloe was tempted to mention he acted worse than their son when Clark continued to stare at his food. She was going to do dishes and call their son if he didn’t start eating the main course soon.

She missed Kal. He’d only spent one night at his grandparents when she’d been flown to an unknown destination for their honeymoon. She’d loved their stay at a secluded beach bungalow in Hawaii but couldn’t bare to be away from him. 

Chloe glanced at her ring finger where she proudly wore her small diamond engagement ring and wedding band. She’d always known his abilities were amazing. 

=====

Clark frowned as Chloe mentioned Kal. He hadn’t desired to be apart from their son for more than a night when he’d whisked her away for their honeymoon. He’d made several diamonds and sold them for cash. He kept one small gem to make her engagement ring. 

He’d debated on several of the different rhinestones until he’d chosen the one he’d used. It wasn’t too small or too big. A suitable quartz for a senior to give the love of his life. He didn’t want to have to memorize some outrageous lie to tell their nosy classmates. 

Clark had been thrilled when Chloe insisted it was perfect. He contemplated changing out the diamond for a larger one on their third year anniversary. His attempt to acquire the ring weren’t successful, though. 

He was purchasing another ring for her Christmas present from his advance on his next book series. A silver mother’s ring of infinity with two small hearts for their children’s birthstones and the inscription a mother’s love. He believed by his calculations their next baby would arrive around the same time.

Clark took a few journalism classes with Chloe. He wasn’t certain if he desired a career in that field, though. His interest had originally started from her enthusiasm at uncovering the truth. He started to think of the bigger picture as he tried to determine his career goals. 

He refused to allow Chloe to give up her dream to work at the Daily Planet. His dream was always helping others which he’d been doing for years. He was the red-blue blur that patrolled the streets of Metropolis at night. 

Clark nearly gave Chloe and his parents heart attacks when he announce over their weekly Sunday family dinner that he’d found a way to tell the world about him. Their son had been the only calm person at the kitchen table. 

It took several attempts before he could finish explaining. He was changing his major to writing as he planned on writing a series of adventure books. No one would never know the books were based on actual events. 

It was ideal; he could write from home during the day while Chloe worked at the Daily Planet. He’d continue doing his patrols and rescues in the late evenings after Kal was tucked into bed. A vacation from his secret life would be required when Kal turned five. Jon Jones had agreed to patrol Metropolis for him.

His first series was dedicated to his loving wife as she was the lead character. A spunky blonde investigates weird occurrences in her home town. She uncovers truths but always need to be rescued by her knight in shining armor. Will she ever discover the identity of her savor?

In his second series the main character stumbles upon a portal to another world where she discovers she’s not in Kansas anymore. His muse hadn’t been cooperative when his heat started. All he could think about was sex. 

Clark stabbed the last oyster on his plate as he quirked, “Oysters aren’t half bad.”

======

Chloe wondered why Clark was being so quiet. She believed his hormone levels were effecting his emotions. Her casual mention of Kal had made his mild separation anxiety worse. She’d her own case of longing for their son.

She was tempted to get updates from mom but doubted calling would ease either of their minds. She moved off the bed as he started to eat his slice of mom’s apple pie. “I figured we could soak in a nice relaxing bubble bath.”

Chloe ducked into the bathroom to start the water before Clark could respond. She didn’t miss his grumble about how he hated baths. 

===== 

Clark glared daggers at the closed bathroom door. He’d prefer a nice hot shower over soaking in a tub filled with scented bubbles. His heightened sense of smell didn’t need anymore fragrances to increase his sexual frustrations. 

He swallowed the last morsel of pie as he decided his feminine side was waiting. He tried to ignore his internal ache as he swung his legs over the side of the mattress. It didn’t matter how ready his body was for impregnation when his mate hadn’t ovulate yet.

Clark prayed Chloe entered her estrus tomorrow as he go mad if he had to endure two more days of waiting. He hoped their mating finally managed to meet all requirements to seal their Kryptonian marriage so when his time came again their reproduction cycles would be synchronized.

He leaned against the door frame as he admired the view of her fine ass. His eyes darkened with desire as he recalled the time he’d taken a peak at what lay beneath her dress. He’d told Pete about her birthmark on her cheek. 

Chloe shut off the water as she purred, “I figured you might like a change of scenery.”

Clark shrugged. He didn’t care where they has sex. Stepping into the tub, he grumbled, “I want to satisfy whatever unwritten rule I broke for my race.”

“I don’t think that will happen until you’ve given birth.”

Clark grimaced as his pain now was nothing in comparison to what was to come in around nine months. He continued to pray to Rao that the old wife’s tale was true. His first labor and delivery would be the worst. 

A loud sigh slipped past his lips as he submerged in the water. He inhaled deeply and smelled lavender and calamine. He understood from his aroma therapy in rebirth that both were supposed to promote calming. 

Clark pouted slightly as Chloe submerged at the other end of the tub. He couldn’t reach her from where he was sitting. 

“We’re just going to enjoy the warm water. Think of this like the first night you came home.”

He cocked his eyebrow as he remembered distinctly he’d been attempting to ignore his raging hard-on as Chloe snuggled into him. His eyes were closed until he felt her hand close around his erection. He’d been petrified his parents would hear if he spoke.

Clark swore he was going to set his ceiling on fire as her grip tightened as she pumped her hand along his length. He’d clamped his eye shut when he saw her duck underneath the covers. His heart raced frantically as his wildest fantasy came to life.“You mean when I was trying my best to behave and you gave me my first blow job?”

====

Chloe smiled at the fond memory. She was tired of getting poked every time she attempted to get comfortable. Her intention had been to merely preform a hand job until she realized her actions would make her hand and the sheets covered in his cum.

She hadn’t desire to rush to the bathroom to clean up or sleep with sticky covers. Her only alternative was to take his throbbing erection into her mouth. She figured there were less chances of being busted by his parents if she fulfilled one of her many fantasies about giving Clark head.

Chloe suspected Dad and Mom were completely aware they weren’t little angles. She’d mentioned afterwards her theory on why they weren’t busted. Dad and Mom were probably busy themselves. She’d nearly died laughing from his reaction. “I still can’t believe you never considered Mom and Dad…”

====

Clark cut Chloe off as he pleaded, “Don’t go there!”

He’d never even thought of his parents being sexual until Chloe mentioned it. His imagination had kicked into overdrive and he’d been mortified by his own thoughts. He was an adult now but he still couldn’t do it.

“Clark, I’m sure your parents hammered it in your head not to use super hearing in the house!”

Clark’s cheeks flamed as he’d received just that lecture from his dad. He hadn’t put two and two together, though. “I thought the object of a bath was to relax!” 

Chloe was distracting Clark from his body’s demands. She’d brought up super hearing to lead into the simple fact their children would developed it. “Everyone of our children are apt to develop your abilities.”

“We don’t have to worry about heightened senses till puberty.”

She sighed as she contemplated broaching another aspect Clark was going to have to come to terms with very soon. It could either be done now or later. She thought without added hormones might be a wiser choice. “Lex…”

Chloe was completely aware Lex basically gave Clark two of the power stones,a map to the third and a bunch of artifacts. She believed each was their friends way of silently revealing he knew the truth. “I trust him. He changed after Lana died. All he cares about is family.”

===

Clark’s friendship with Lex was complicated. He’d been stabbed in the back too many times to simply forget his bad deeds. He wasn’t blind, thought.

He tried to keep his friend at arms length while being a dotting godfather to Zoe. He’d keep their conversations casual while noting how he appeared to be a changed man.

He’d suspected Lex had figured out his secret. His confirmation came when he’d been given two of the power stones. Lex claimed his interest was from before Zoe was born. 

Clark was puzzled when Lex mentioned his father’s obsession with the traveler. He’d a stash of artifacts Lionel Luthor acquired over the years. His death made it possible for Lex to give away his private collection. 

He’d been shocked to his core when he arrived home to find boxes of Kryptonian artifacts with a note, ‘Use these for inspiration for your next books, Lex.’

Clark couldn’t ignore Kal and Zoe were practically inseparable. He’d been on his way to speak with Lex when there was an explosion at the dam. It had been a miracle Zoe wasn’t with Kal when his cousin stole his son. 

He’d nearly had a heart attack while he pursued Kara to get their son back. His cousin had believed Kal was him. He’d argued with her about Kal until his son held out his arms to him as he said, “Daddy.”

Clark wasn’t the least bit pleased by the brewing relationship between Lex and his annoying cousin. He was happy his friend decided their was room in his life for another woman. “I can’t do it!”

====

Chloe understood sharing his secret was hard for him. She just believed it was only a matter of time before Kara decided to tell Lex. “Lex isn’t his father. He’s tried so hard to honor Lana’s wishes for Zoe.”

She’d uncovered the experiments Lionel had run on meteor empowered before Lex had spoken with the police about his grandfather’s murder. It was his testimony that put Lionel Luthor in prison for life.

Chloe hadn’t been saddened by Lionel’s death. She’d a drink with Lex to celebrate his passing. It was over that drink where she learned Lex had been in the truck with Clark after Jonathan and Martha saved him. “You knew Lex long before he crashed into you.”

====

Clark didn’t remember meeting Lex before he’d dove into the river to save him. He’d been afraid Lex was going to die because of him. His fears hadn’t stopped afterward as he was required to hide the truth from him.

He nearly ended their friendship when Lex became obsessed with discovering the truth. A chill ran down his spine as he recalled the room filled with everything concerning him. His life was a living hell while Lex tried to prove his abilities existed.

Clark had outright admitted he didn’t trust Lex when he was exposed to red-K. He could admit Lex wasn’t the same man, though. “I know Lex has changed.”

He started to move closer to Chloe as he came to a sudden realization. “You mentioned Lex because the amulets reveal the truth to those we trust!”

=====

Chloe could see the raw panic suddenly enter her husband’s blue-green eyes. She believed on an unconscious level Clark trusted Lex; maybe not completely but he’d extended that olive branch.

She could understand his worries as she’d her own. “Being in the dark can be just as dangerous.”

Chloe worried Zoe might inadvertently discover Kal’s secret. She was their son’s best friend. “What happens when Kal develops super speed with Zoe in toe?”

=====

Clark breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. He was starting to believe Kara might have come to the same conclusions. She’d taken on a protector role over Zoe because he’d ordered her to stop with their son. “I say we deal with super speed when it happens.”

He broke the distance between them and brought her into his lap. He held her tightly as he declared, “No more talk of Lex, Zoe, Kal, or Kara.”

“I didn’t mention your crazy cousin!”

Clark smirked. He wondered if Chloe would ever forgive Kara. “I guess we’ll find out how the amulets work when only one of us trusts.”

“Kara kidnapped Kal!”

He’d forgiven Kara but hadn’t forgotten the terror pumping through his veins. He was able to see why she’d taken Kal. “It was a big misunderstanding.”

Clark covered her mouth with his own before Chloe could respond. His tongue slid home as she granted him access. He groaned as she ground against his erection. Breaking the kiss for air, he quirked, “I’ve been teased long enough.”

====

Chloe slipped her hand between their bodies. Her hand teased his length as she purred, “I haven’t…but I could…”

She hovered above his shaft for a second or two before she ever so slowly thrust her hips downward. She continued to keep her pace slow and steady as she snarked, “Wonder how easily I could make you beg?”

“Touche,” Clark warned.

Chloe started to increase her rhythm as she saw his eyes darken with promise. She was going to regret threatening Clark.

=== 

Clark moved his hands to her hips as he matched her speed. He grunted as her walls squeezed his hardened length. His own climax built as he thrust slightly harder.

He stumbled over the edge with her as she clenched and milked his manhood. His semen exploded into her tightness as he roared, “Chloe…”

Clark panted as their movement stilled. He could feel her walls contracting around his length as he enjoyed the aftermath of their unified orgasms. He ran his hand along her spine as he declared, “Think we should move back into our bedroom.”

====

Chloe nodded in agreement. The small overflow would become a flood if there venue didn’t change. She’d started to notice the water was getting cooler too. 

She reluctantly moved from his lap and stepped out of the tub. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her body. She handed Clark one as she surveyed the damage. “Can you?”

Chloe grinned as Clark used his heat vision to evaporate the water on the floor. She dried her body off and rehung the towel as she declared, “I imagine you could cook a turkey with your heat vision.”

====

Clark shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn’t want to use his vision for cooking a turkey. “I happen to like smelling a turkey as it cooks.”

He could see his cousin cheating as he declared, “I bet Kara would.”

Clark hung his towel next to hers as he declared, “Remember a little while ago when you mentioned begging?”

“Nope.”

He snickered as he scooped Chloe up over his shoulder and opened the bathroom door. Laying her down on the mattress, he considered showing her how easily he could make her beg. He decided he’d wait until she least expected it.

====

Chloe meowed as her body joined with his again. She locked her legs tightly around his waist as she matched his thrusts. She could feel another orgasm building from her toes and had no intentions of being teased.

She didn’t believe she’d been dissatisfying him. She’d been ensuring he’d received multiple orgasms since his heat started two days ago. Her only fault was she hadn’t ovulate yet.

Chloe suspected she’d be ready for impregnation within his third day. She couldn’t wait to witness how his body celebrated its completion of his mating season. ‘I bet it will be as hot as us watching each other masturbate.’

She rocked her hips faster as he brushed against her g-spot. Her walls clenched and fluttered at the same time his hot warmth flowed into her core. She continued to bask in the after glow as he slowly slipped from inside of her.

Chloe snuggled into his body and listened to the steady beat of his heart. She wished one of his abilities could make the covers come up over their bodies. “It’s too bad you don’t have telekinesis.”

“Ha ha, I’m not the one who rolled the sheets and blankets down the bed.”

She stuck her tongue out at him while she moved away to pull up their covers.

“Don’t stick it out unless you plan on using it.”

Chloe snuggled back into his body and brushed her mouth against his. “I’ll be more than happy to once my tired husband sleeps.”


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven

Clark grunted as he pulsed against her center. He clamped his eyes shut as his heat vision threatened to fire as he was flooded with her essence. His hands moved to her hips to still her movements as it was too intense. 

He rocked his hips as he went plummeting over the edge again. His pulsations continued to reverse as his outer lips rubbed against her. He roared in pleasure as his orgasm made his hardened length jump with anticipation.

Clark could feel his body was bordering on satisfaction. He pouted as Chloe lifted off of him. “I’m not pregnant, yet.”

=====

Chloe lay on her side next to him and slowly ran her fingers down his chest. “It was more intense this time, knowing when I climaxed I was passing the baby we’d just created to impregnate you.”

“It was and I’m still feeling the aftershocks from my female orgasm.”

She continued to run her fingers over his chest as she declared, “You didn’t feel when you conceived last time?”

====

Clark shook his head no. He’d only a few moments where he wasn’t certain of what happened to him. “Pete knocked me out. I’d never been rendered unconscious instantaneously.”

“Pete hit you pretty hard.”

He’d been disorientated after Lana dumped a bucket of water on him. “It might have happened while I was unconscious or right after I was drowned.”

It hadn’t been long after when he’d his spontaneous orgasms. He wanted to turn onto his side and bring Chloe into his arms. He was beyond relaxed as his body refused to cooperate. “I’d say it’s happening now.”

“This is the calmest I’ve seen you in three days.”

Clark started to feel as he’d that day in the hospital. He tried to bring Chloe closer to him as he begged her. “Come closer.”

====

Chloe noticed the thin layer of sweat covering his flesh as she scooted a little further away. She could tell from his sudden intake of air that he was teetering on the edge again. “I’m not going to touch you.”

“Please…”

She believed Clark was required to experience his implantation freely at least this time. “Your body is celebrating as you climax. Let your mind join by admitting you wanted this.”

====

Clark whimpered as his walls pulsed and fluttered as his life-crease was drenched with his female lubricants. His stomach was coated with his semen as he declared, “We’re pregnant.”

He sighed in contentment as Chloe cleaned his stomach. His eyes started to feel heavy as he basked in his synapses firing from an overload of pleasure. His arm wrapped around her body as he mumbled, “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Clark snuggled into her body as he lost the battle to keep his eyes open. 

====

Chloe slipped from underneath the covers. She wasn’t certain Clark would have a bout of morning sickness right away. 

She’d read some articles about ways to reduce nausea. She’d heard saltines, ginger, and proper hydration could ease his morning sickness. It occurred at anytime of day generally associated with smells. It wasn’t supposed to start until the sixth week of pregnancy.

Chloe believed his morning sickness might have been worse because of his stress level. She couldn’t go on what was the norm as she was dealing with a pregnant male alien. She’d put a package of saltines, a bottle of water, and a bottle of ginger ale on the stand by his side of the bed.

She doubted Clark was going to be too pleased with her this morning, regardless of her attempts to be his supporting partner. She’d left the pregnancy test on the counter in the bathroom. 

=====

Clark sensed Chloe was awake. He’d heard her slip out of the bedroom and set several items on his end stand before she went into the bathroom. His curiosity peaked when he heard a sudden change in her heart rate. 

He slowly opened his eyes a few minutes after Chloe slipped back underneath the covers. “Morning.”

“Morning.”

Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. His hand trailed down her back as he declared, “And since I know you’re dying to ask…I’m not feeling sick.”

He knew that could change at any given moment but was going to savor his first morning pregnant with her in his arms for as long as he possibly could. “What are you up to?”

“Me? Nothing.”

Clark furrowed his eyebrows as he quirked, “Just being my loving wife because you knocked me up?”

====

Chloe playfully swatted Clark as she snarked, “You knocked me up first!”

She’d no intentions of doing anything sexually until he’d taken his test. She moved out of his arms as the temptation to give in became to great. Grabbing her robe , she climbed out of bed and slipped it on. “I’m going to make coffee.”

Chloe glanced back at the bed as she reached their bedroom door. “I’ll join you in the shower after you take your test.”

====

“My test?” 

Clark cautiously lifted his head off the pillow. He wasn’t pleased Chloe had ducked out of bed before he could initiate some morning loving. Swinging his legs over the side of the mattress, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

He blinked in surprise when he discovered a pregnancy test on the bathroom counter. “You’re not serious?”

His eyes narrowed as he heard Chloe response about Jor-El assured her. Picking up the box, he read the instructions as he grumbled, “We already know I’m pregnant!”

Clark angrily ripped open the box and took out the test. He slipped off the cap on the stick and aimed at the part he was supposed to urinate on. Placing the cap back on he set the test back on the counter. “Three minutes.”

He shook his head as it was only three seconds and the second line was already forming. He started the water and pulled up the lever. Stepping into the tub, he thought, ‘At least I haven’t gotten sick yet.’

====

Chloe closed the bathroom door. Slipping off her robe, she hung it on the hook and took a peak at the test. She’d waited till the three minutes were up. 

She grinned as she saw two pink lines. Sliding back the curtain, she stepped into the tub and declared, “The test is for me to show I’m pregnant.”

Chloe moved into the spray of warm water as Clark declared he was the one who had to tell mom and dad. She nodded in understanding as she reminded him. “It took you four months before you could even admit you were pregnant with Kal.”

====

Clark slowly moved a washcloth over her arms as he admitted he was still a tad annoyed about having to pee on a stick. He’d never even considered taking a pregnancy test. 

He’d known in the far reaches of his mind what was occurring in his body. Moving closer to her chest, he pondered why he wasn’t hysterical. His thumbs brushed her nipples as he admitted,“It’s different this time. I’m older, know what to expect, don’t have to worry, and we’re together.”

Clark moved the washcloth lower until his fingers could tease her silken folds. He’d already voiced he was pregnant several times. His true test would come when he told his parents,though. 

He didn’t feel any anxiety when he thought about telling his mom and dad. He wondered if his worry free state was because his parents already knew their son was expecting. 

Clark had fretted over his parents reaction before he came clean about what his Y chromosome infliction really meant. He was a Hermaphrodite and his body contained reproductive organs associate with both male and female sexes. 

He’d known his parents would be supportive. His expectations were blown out of the water when his parents went above and beyond merely understanding. He hadn’t anticipated, mom and dad would insist Kal remain with them during his second heat. “Are we going to get our son today?”

Clark hadn’t seen Kal in four days and was technically supposed to stay a couple of more days. He couldn’t think of any reason why their son should remain at his parent’s house. His heat concluded when their newest offspring implanted in his uterus. 

He suspected Chloe wanted to ensure there was one day he just relaxed around the house. Handing her the washcloth, he declared, “I’m not staying in bed all day.”

==== 

Chloe squeezed more soap into the washcloth as she rinsed the suds from her body. She was going to enjoy teasing Clark with light caresses. Bringing the washcloth to his chest, she quirked, “You still have to tell others but no one will know when you say we’re expecting it means you’re pregnant.”

She noticed a slight color change in his nipples as she moved her hand closer. She wondered if he was already sensitive as she brushed her finger against one and it tightened almost instantaneous. She payed the same attention to his other before she started to descend lower. 

Chloe wondered how long it would be before his abdomen showed signs of the life growing inside of her mate. She hoped Clark wouldn’t have issues when he started to notice the changes within his body. 

She gently brushed the washcloth over his genitals while she pondered his reaction to being touched at his feminine folds. Her eyes danced mischievous as she purred, “Kal is staying at mom and dad’s.”

====

Clark breathed in deeply as he was made completely aware of his mate’s intentions. He was getting paid back for his light touches. His heat might have ended but his female side was completely ready for attention.

He breathed in deeply as he determined he already teetered on the verge of an orgasm. He rocked his hips as she continued to effortlessly propel his body toward ecstasy. Stepping into the water more, he rinsed the suds from his skin and picked her up.

Clark plunged into her warmth as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He’d been dying to be inside of her since he’d opened his eyes this morning. His fear of being interrupted by morning sickness had thwarted his attempts.

He discovered he was more sensitive in his current condition as he drove harder and faster. His only unknown was sex during pregnancy; he’d been always horny but hadn’t indulged in more than his hand. 

Clark reached between their bodies for her bundle of nerves. He wasn’t pleased with his knowledge his control was nonexistent as he always brought her to climax before he stumbled over the edge right afterward. 

His hardness thrust deep into her tightening warmth and his climax came at the instant she fluttered around him. He stepped backward toward the cold tiles as he felt unsteady on his feet. “Chloe…”

====

Chloe could tell from his downward caste eyes that Clark was embarrassed. She hadn’t been certain the shower was the best place to test his sexual reactions. Sliding down his body, she moved her hand to his chin as she said, “Look at me.”

She could feel her heart clench painfully in her chest as she noticed the tears brimming in his eyes. “I’d an orgasm.”

Chloe brushed the stray tear from his cheek as she continued, “I’m always satisfied afterward.”

She was blessed by being married to a man that preferred to give her multiple orgasms. One of her colleges at work was always complaining about how her husband never brought her to climax. She’d had to bite her tongue to keep from snarking, ‘My husband is a rare breed and gets upset if I don’t have more than one climax.’ 

Chloe decided to keep her comment about Stella to herself. She wondered if Clark was even aware he was using the tiles to remain standing. “You always put me first.”

====

Clark was ashamed and felt like a teenager who couldn’t control his reactions. He couldn’t stop the tears as a wave of hormones flooded his system. 

He might have given her an orgasm but it wasn’t a proper one. His nostrils flared as he distinctly smelled her sweet honey vanilla nectar. “You should always come first.”

His words were meant to sound condescending. He swallowed hard as he saw a sudden spark of anger in her hazel eyes. 

“Clark Jerome Kent, I love you to pieces but sometime I think you are too focused on me.” 

Chloe always wanted more as her body responded to him. It didn’t mean she wasn’t completely fulfilled sexually. “After all these years we’ve been married do you get frustrated knowing I get wet when you kiss me?”

She was ecstatic when a simple kiss could make her husband hard. She was completely aware she could effect with looks, actions, and without intention. It didn’t bother her. “I make you hard all the time. I’d be upset if you didn’t respond.”

Chloe’d felt a surge of adrenaline when she caused Clark to lose all control. “I happen to be thrilled you couldn’t hold back. It makes me feel a bit powerful.”

====

Clark hadn’t considered Chloe was overjoyed by his lack of control. He couldn’t help but smirk as he determined his reaction was kind of silly. “I don’t like feeling like a teenager.”

He opened the shower curtain as he became tempted to argue about his focus being too much on her. Stepping out of the tub, he decided to change the subject. “Why can’t we get Kal?”

Clark handed her a towel as he wrapped his loosely around his waist. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as Chloe refused to answer him. Following her into their bedroom, he growled, “Chloe!”

====

Chloe had been debating on mentioning a small detail she’d excluded about Kal’s stay at his grandparents. It appeared she’d no choice but to divulged that his parents were quite clear on Kal staying until a day after his heat ended. “Mom and dad won’t give Kal back till tomorrow.”

She’d attempted to argue until Dad pointed out Clark had a few other things he was required to do once he conceived. She doubted Clark would want to take Kal shopping for maternity clothes. “Consider it your twenty-four hour adjustment.”

Chloe started to get dressed as she tried to ignore her husband’s childish reaction. She missed Kal as much as he did. “You’re going to get dressed while I make us some breakfast.”

She was half way to the door when she heard Clark mumble, “Everyone’s treating me like a child.” 

====

Clark wanted to blame his outburst on hormones. He couldn’t help his muddled emotions as he believed his parents were using his last pregnancy as a basis for why Kal should remain at their home. It was only twenty-four hours more.

He grabbed boxer, jeans, a t-shirt, and socks from the dresser. It had been four days since he’d worn a stitch of clothing. He couldn’t help but wonder what else his darling wife had in store for him. Opening the bedroom door, he prayed none of the smells would make his stomach upset.

Clark eyed the coffee pot as he wondered if he should indulged in his morning cup. He wasn’t breastfeeding and the chances their baby would be subjected to caffeine were very slim. His body burned it off relatively quickly.

He filled a mug with steaming coffee and grabbed the creamer from the fridge. He couldn’t help but notice the large pan of stuffed shells. “Are you making your stuffed shells for dinner?”

“Yes, I figured you’d enjoy them more after your heat.”

Clark couldn’t help but notice there was a book on the table. He breathed in deeply as he read, ‘A guide to a healthy pregnancy.’ His curiosity got the better of him as he reached for the book. Flipping through the pages he discovered there were a ton of pictures. 

“I know it might not be completely accurate but I thought it would be nice to know what stage of development our baby is in.”

He’d a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t going to be allowed to use his x-ray vision to peak. “You don’t want me using x-ray vision?”

“Nope. It’s not fair. I can’t sneak a peak.”

Clark decided he supposed that was fair. Once he’d been forced to look he’d rather enjoyed watching their son. “How are we going to tell Kal?”

“I figured we should wait on announcements until we passed the human miscarriage date at eight weeks.”

Clark’d no intentions of waiting to tell his parents. He hadn’t decided when to tell their son. He hoped Kal wouldn’t be upset about getting a brother or sister. “I would have loved to have a younger brother or sister.”

===

Chloe shrugged as she’d never considered having a brother or sister. She hadn’t had the luxury of growing up with both her parents. She’d been a latchkey child until Jonathan and Martha had become her adopted family. 

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she debated over something Jor-El had declared about the amulets. It was very possible the amulet wouldn’t work on their son. Kal was completely aware his father had given birth to him. A result of his connection to his ‘mother’ being denied until he was four months old. She decided to wait and see how Kal reacted to his impending sibling. 

Chloe placed two plates filled with strawberries, whipped cream, and pancakes on the table. She pulled back a chair and sat down across from Clark.

====

Clark took one look at the strawberries and was reminded of the last time he’d feasted on a few. He couldn’t resist as he quirked, “Are there more strawberries and whipped cream?”

“After breakfast, I figured we’d go to Metropolis.”

Clark pouted slightly as he’d prefer to enact his sudden fantasy of covering her in strawberries and whipped cream. He’d have to wait till later. “Why?”

“We’re going to go shopping?”

He swallowed the bite he was eating as he pondered who was driving. He hated being crammed in her small car. He didn’t know which would be worse no leg room or his wife driving his truck. “Who’s vehicle are we taking?”

“Your’s but the first sign you feel sick. I’m driving.”

Clark decided he could deal with those terms. He’d all of Kal’s nursery furniture and there was no need to go grocery shopping. “What are we shopping for?”

“Maternity clothes.”

He angrily stabbed a strawberry as he whined, “Chloe!”

“You can’t go around naked after you start showing. If we do it now…”

Clark sighed as he silently admit Chloe was right. He could pick his clothes out this way. A few dress shirts, pants, jeans, sweats, t-shirts, and boxers. He wouldn’t have to do the maternity shopping when his next pregnancy came to be. He’d already be prepared. “Anything else?”

“I want to get myself a couple of maternity outfits, and depending on how you feel we could go out to lunch. Other than that I have to stop to get a loaf of bread for garlic bread.”

He pushed his plate away as he started to dread the part where Chloe picked a couple of outfits. He hated shopping with her. “Just a couple?”

“Stop whining or I won’t let you do whatever naughty thought you have in mind for those leftover strawberries and whipped cream.”

Clark licked his lips as he snarked, “If there’s only a few we’ll have to buy more.”


	12. Chapter 12

Part Twelve

Chloe thought about how quickly his ninth month arrived as she watched her husband sleep . She ran her fingers through his locks as he mumbled in his sleep. She moved her hand to his abdomen as she determined his problem.

She moved her hand in circles as their baby continued to kick him. She stilled her hand as the punts ceased knowing any further actions would wake her husband. 

Chloe wouldn’t normally mind waking Clark but believed he required more sleep as his due date was rapidly approaching. She’d noticed he was a tad more grouchy as his pending labor and delivery inched closer. 

She’d attempted to broach the subject but she was always thwarted as her husband found other ways to distract her from continuing their conversation. Her sex life had always been active but his pregnancy increased his sexual apatite. 

Chloe quickly discovered her ability to make Clark lose all control wasn’t a one time occurrence. She’d her husband a pool of putty with a simple kiss. It was nice to have the tables switched around. 

Her thoughts on Kal had been accurate. Their son was a bit clingy after he was told about the new baby. She’d spent the night consoling her husband as he’d suspected Kal was aware he was the one who carried him to term. 

She attempted to explain Jor-El’s theory about how Kal would be their only child who could see through the amulets. Her words had backfired, though. 

Chloe saw the guilt deep in her husband from his past transgressions. She’d finally managed to ease his stress as she suggested telling Kal that he was special because he was his first born.

She’d honestly been a tad jealous over how Kal clung to Clark. She was pleasantly surprised when Kal climbed into her lap a couple nights after his conversation with his father. She attempted to find out what Clark said but he’d refused to elaborate. 

Chloe supposed Kal being a Klingon was the best experience he’d at the beginning of his pregnancy. She’d tried every method underneath the sun to ease his morning sickness when it reared its ugly head a couple weeks into his pregnancy. 

She’d felt so powerless when all she could do was provide comfort. She expected to feel those emotions again very soon. She wasn’t looking forward to the pain her husband would endure. She was more than ready for their new baby, though.

=====

Clark moved his hand to cover Chloe’s as their baby started to kickbox. He swore this baby was ten times more active than their son. It was his reprieve from his first few weeks without morning sickness. 

His morning sickness wasn’t as bad as with Kal. He believed Chloe’s theory about stress was correct when he’d gotten sick while worried about their son’s sudden strange behavior. His nerves had been more than rattled when he discovered Kal was aware he was the one pregnant. He’d planned on telling his son when he was older. 

Clark sat down with Kal in his lap. “I want you to know how special you are. You made me realize just how much I love mommy.”

He hoped and prayed Kal understood as he continued, “I was afraid to tell mommy about you. Your mommy knew and waited for you to come home. She loves you just as much as I do.”

Clark waited to see if Kal had anything to say before he declared, “Mommy named you. Kal-El was my name when I was born. Your grandma and grandpa name me Clark when I was adopted.”

He needed Kal to know everything he’d mentioned had to remain their secret. “This is our secret. I promised to take you to the fortress of solitude to meet your other grandparents after your brother or sister is born.”

He demonstrated how his eyes changed in color as he explained, “It’s x-ray vision, I used it to see you before you were born. Mommy wouldn’t allow me to peak to see if you’ll have a sister or brother.”

Clark was pleased Kal started to be a Klingon with Chloe as well. A few days later, Kal started acting like his normal self. Clark hoped there wouldn’t be another episode when the new baby arrived.

He was touched by all of her attempts to find ways to reduce his nausea. He understood it was her way of being his supporting partner since she was powerless to end his morning sickness. It ended around his fourth month and was replaced by his never ending sex drive. 

Clark was moody and cranky the last few days. He was incredibly horny but didn’t want to be touched; his huge abdomen made him feel unattractive. 

He was tired of being pregnant and couldn’t wait for their overactive baby to finally allow rest as he approached his due date. He silently admitted that he’d never be ready for labor and delivery.

Clark huffed as he realized his bladder was full again. He maneuvered around until he finally managed to sit up. It was times this when he really missed his Kryptonian womb. 

===

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip as she wondered if dad should have come to the tree market. She was worried about Clark lifting anything heavier than their son. 

She smiled as Kal pointed to the largest one there. It was the Griswald Christmas tree. She attempted to sway Kal toward as she pointed to a couple medium sized Pines. 

Chloe couldn’t help bit smiles as she’d really liked the same tree. She started to laugh as Clark realized their son had picked the largest tree in the lot. She wished she’d a camera to capture the expression on his face. 

She glanced at his abdomen as her concern increased. She hoped Clark wouldn’t have issues as he wasn’t exactly in prime shape to be using his super strength.

Chloe waited by the tree with Kal as she waited for Clark to come back with the cart. Her hand tightened on her son’s as she saw Lex, Zoe, and Kara walking toward her. She still hadn’t forgiven Kara for kidnapping her son. 

==== 

Clark breathed in deeply as he tried to stop his temper from flaring. He’d caught Chloe nibbling on her bottom lip when he pulled into a parking space. He’d found her protectiveness cute the first couple of times. 

He was tempted to casually mention he wasn’t going to get hurt by lifting something larger than their son. He was indestructibly and there was no danger of premature labor as their baby hadn’t slowed her kickboxing tournament.

Clark knew better than voice his choice of sex for their baby. He’d let his opinion slip once and he’d been accused of using his x-ray vision. 

He was glad Kal’s smaller feet meant he was require to take smaller steps. He’d waddle less through the lot as they decided on a tree. 

Clark couldn’t believe their son picked the biggest tree on the lot. He smirked as Chloe attempted to change his mind. He wasn’t fooled, though. 

He understood the real reason Chloe was trying to change their son’s mind. His darling wife didn’t want him hauling it. “Stop worrying.”

Clark returned with the cart to find Lex, Zoe and Kara talking with Chloe and Kal. His heart beat faster as he caught Lex glance at his abdomen. He tried not to panic as Kara blatantly asked why Lex was acting like Clark shouldn’t lift the tree. Chloe’s pregnant. 

He used the tree as his distraction as Lex attempt to change the topic by asking Zoe if she’d found a tree. Placing the Griswald tree on the cart, he grabbed the handle as he said, “Lex, Zoe, Kara, it was nice to see you. Hope you can find your own Griswald tree.”

Clark wished everyone a Merry Christmas before he started toward the checkout. He could feel his anxiety rise as he heard Kara accused Lex of acted strangely. 

He loaded the bundled tree into the back of his pick-up and climbed into the cab. He wasn’t certain there were enough decorations. His parents had already given all their extra decorations to them. “I’ll stop at Smallville Convenience store.”

=====

Chloe placed her hand on Clark’s as he went to start the truck. She wasn’t worried about decorating the tree tonight. It was still two weeks till Christmas. “I can pick up more decorations tomorrow when I put in my maternity leave papers.”

She was concerned with his nerves; it was quite apparent Lex knew Clark was pregnant but Kara didn’t. She couldn’t help that she worried about his lifting something so heavy in the last couple weeks of his pregnancy. “Don’t give me that look. It’s not like you’ll let me haul it.”

“I’ll get dad’s help to bring it in the house,” Clark grumbled.

Chloe couldn’t put the tree in the back whether she was pregnant or not. She hadn’t gained his super strength. She attempted to change the subject as she mentioned,“I was going to go Christmas shopping tomorrow.”

She glanced in the back at Kal as she suggested, “You can write your letter to Santa.”

==== 

Clark jumped out of the truck after he parked in their driveway. He stopped in his tracks when Kal asked, “Can I help bring in the tree?”

He’d been in a semi-argument with Chloe over getting the tree into the house. Their son could probably haul the tree all by himself. 

Clark was amazed as his son picked the tree all by himself. He suspected his mom’s emotions were similar to his own except his held pride. “I think our son just ended our argument!”

“Dad is going to go put his feet up if he knows what’s good for him.”

Clark held the door open for Kal as he carried their tree into the house. “Put it right there. We’ll put it in the stand when mommy says we can.”

He sat on the couch and attempted to take off his boots. After several tries, he allowed Chloe to help him. He leaned back against the cushions as Kal came over with paper and crayons. 

Clark pushed his thoughts of Lex and Kara away as he focused on writing a letter to Santa with Kal. 

=====

Chloe couldn’t believe it was finally Christmas eve. She’d admired their Griswald tree with a ton of presents while she sipped her hot cocoa. 

She’d tried to help assemble Kal’s bike but Clark insisted he could do it. She’d wanted to buy the one all assembled and have dad bring it over after Kal went to bed. 

Chloe gave Clark a caste kiss before she said, “I’m going to go to bed so Santa can finish his presents.”

“I’ve just a few more in my truck. I shouldn’t be too long.”

She glanced at the clock as she wondered why Clark hadn’t joined her yet. She’d a suspicion the back of his pick-up was filled with toys when a couple nights ago dad helped put the cap on. She was going to ring her husband’s neck if he was hauling a bunch of toys inside by himself.

Chloe decided she would give Clark fifteen more minutes. Her hand was on the covers as he slowly entered their bedroom. 

==== 

Clark slipped under the covers as he tried to ignore the ache in his lower back. He tried to appear innocent as Chloe mentioned his truck contained a few toys. He’d only bought Kal three big toys. 

He’d had to assemble the bike and the Tikes BBQ grill set, the biggest one was all assembled a ride on John Deere tractor. He wasn’t about to tell Chloe after he lifted it he’d a contraction. His ears would ring for hours from the lecture he’d receive. 

Clark couldn’t determined the time between his contractions as it had been almost two hours since his first. He figured it might have been a false one. 

He tried to get comfortable as Chloe snuggled into him. He couldn’t blame his lack of sleep on his kickboxer as she hadn’t moved in hours. He’d another contraction just as Kal came into their bedroom yelling, “Santa brought me a ride-on tractor.”

====

Chloe’d gotta about four hours sleep since Santa only came to be around three am. She glared at Clark before she sweetly smiled at their son, “Did he?”

She wasn’t fooled as Clark pretended to be clueless. “We’ll be out in a minute.”

Chloe slipped on her robe as she noticed how tired Clark looked. She believed he was awake when their son came into their bedroom.“Did you sleep last night?”

=====

Clark fought to sit up and swore his back hurt worse this time around. His timing could be a tad off if his labor was concentrated to his back. He panted for air as he finally managed to sit up. 

He refused to remain in the bedroom all day when his labor was only starting. He wanted to watch their son open his presents. “I’m in labor.”

It was their turn to cook Christmas dinner. He couldn’t possible cook. He suspected by lunch time his contractions would be much closer together. “Mom’s going to need to cook dinner.”

====

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks as his words registered. She started back toward the bed as she ordered, “You’re not getting out of bed.”

“Yes, I’m. I was in labor for Kal for ten hours. I’ll wear my big robe.”

Chloe shook her head as she contemplated arguing with him. She counted to ten while she went to get his robe. Handing his robe to him, she asked,“Do you need my help to walk?”

=====

Clark shook his head as he tried to reassure her. “My contractions are five hours apart. I promise I’ll tell you when the living room is too much.”

He slipped on his robe and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He prayed his water wouldn’t break as he went into the bathroom. 

Clark massaged his back as he slowly made his way into the living room. He hated the idea of sitting around in his robe all day.Sitting down in the rocker recliner, he blinked in surprise as he saw another ride-on toy. 

He bit his tongue to keep from telling Chloe to relax as he felt her watching his every move. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or worried as Chloe declared,“Grandma and Grandpa will be here in a bit. Grandma’s going to cook dinner here.”

====

Chloe decided she’d get dressed after a cup of coffee. She sipped her coffee and tried to use the caffeine to calm her nerves. ‘Five hours means Clark had a contraction last night and didn’t tell me!’ 

She tried to keep her temper under check as she counted four big unwrapped presents. She was having a hard time as her husband hadn’t mentioned he was in labor till five hours after the fact.“Kal can you read the label on the ride on four wheeler?”

“It’s from Santa!”

Chloe glanced at Clark as he whispered, “I swear that wasn’t there when I went to bed.”

She took the label off the four wheeler and blinked in surprise as she read the fine print, ‘Chloe and Clark: Thanks for all the help Santa.’ 

She’d talked Clark into distributing gifts for a bunch of children a couple of years ago. She’d talked to a man dressed as Santa before all the gifts disappeared. “No way!” 

Chloe gave Clark to label to read and she brushed a kiss against his cheek.“You’re still in the dog house for the tractor. We agreed it was too expensive.”

Her cell rang as she sat down to drink her coffee. She answered, “Merry Christmas Lex.”

She glanced back at Clark as she continued, “Really, Kal got a ride-on four wheeler from Santa. No, I assure you it wasn’t my husband.” ‘It better have not been my husband!’ Shaking her head, she hung up as she declared, “Zoe got a pink two seat dune racer from Santa.”

===

Clark swore the presents he bought for Zoe- a barbie farm vet doll playset, barbie horse, and barbie puppy mobile were with the others under the tree. He shook his head no as Kal asked to ride his tractor. “It’s an outside toy. Same with the four-wheeler and bike.”

“Can I take it outside?” 

“No. There is another piece required to be worn when you’re on that.”

Clark smirked as Kal started to unwrap another present. He pointed to the one he wanted Chloe to open. “Can you give mommy that one?”

===

Chloe glanced at the small box. She suspected from the size that it was a ring. Ripping open the paper, she opened the box and gasped. 

She slipped the infinity mother’s ring on her finger. She admired the two birthstones as she cried, “It’s beautiful. I love it.”

Chloe showed her ring off to mom and dad a few moments later. She couldn’t help but smile as Mom fused over her son. 

She decided it was time to tell Kal his baby sister or brother was going to arrive today. “Kal, Daddy and Mom are going to have to go in the bedroom later. Your baby brother or sister is going to be born today.”

====

Clark suspected Kal was dying to ride his tractor. He figured Dad wouldn’t mind taking Kal outside for a bit after presents were finished. 

His dad appeared to be on the same wavelength as he suggested,“Grandpa will help you take out the tractor while Grandma cooks.”

“Now?”

Clark wasn’t certain who Kal had directed his question toward. “Are you asking Grandpa or me?” 

“Dad. Me still has presents!”

He hadn’t had another contraction but expected one anytime soon. “I’d say you have several hours before you can meet your sister or brother.”

====

Chloe decided at lunch time Clark was moving into the bedroom whether he wanted to or not. She’d use Mom to usher her stubborn husband into the bedroom. 

She was pleasantly surprise when no bullying was required. She helped Clark out of the rocker recliner. She rubbed her hand in circles on his lower back as she slowly walked with him.

Chloe understood Clark had to be ten centimeters dilated before he’d delivered. She believed his water would break before he was fully opened. 

She hadn’t been told his contractions were closer together. She wasn’t positive Clark would update her regularly, though. 

===

Clark was tired of being uncomfortable and feeling watched by Chloe and his parents. “Kal, I’m going to go in the bedroom.”

He hoped he wasn’t ruining their son’s Christmas. Kal wasn’t thrilled about being a big brother. His contractions appeared to be getting stronger and remained the same distance apart. 

Clark smiled as Kal declared he was going to farm with grandpa. He’d his tractors and farm equipment scattered all over the floor. 

He sighed as the slight massage of her fingers on his lower back was better than when he attempted to work out the kinks. There was gush of water between his legs after he took a couple of steps. “My water broke.”

Clark continued to walk into the bedroom as his mom declared she’d clean-up. He leaned back against the pillows and bent his knees. His next contraction lasted longer as its intensity increased. He glanced at the clock as it ended. 

====

Chloe wasn’t certain how she could help. She held his hand as she sat in the chair next to the bed. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Clark shook his head as he answered, “My contractions aren’t that bad, yet.”

She brushed his hair out of his eyes with her other hand as she asked, “Is it as bad as with Kal?”

===

Clark couldn’t honestly say yes or no. He was about to answer when he’d another contraction. It was stronger than the last and much longer.

He breathed in and out through the pain. His answer came in a rush as he declared, “Faster this time.”

Clark realized he must have miscalculated as the time was fifteen minutes apart. He didn’t have Jor-El to tell if he was fully dilated. He’d need her to move to be between his legs when his contractions were about five minutes apart.

==== 

Chloe slipped her hand from his and propped a few more pillows behind his back. She place the specially made shears, umbilical clamp, and suction ball on the tray beside their bed. She’d other items she required to clean their newest edition to their family after its birth already on the delivery cart. 

She knelt on the bed when Clark mentioned his contractions were five minutes apart. She saw a notable difference in his life-crease. It was open about the width of three of her fingers with a thin layer of film like lubricant at the edges. 

Chloe hoped she didn’t have to touch his feminine fold as she believed he appeared to be a tad redder too. She suspected a touch would cause her husband to endure more pain. “Do you need me to do anything else?”

====

Clark didn’t require Chloe to do anything yet. There wasn’t much she really could do beside support until he delivered. “Just to take our baby when the body comes out.”

He shifted slightly as he tried to ease the discomfort in his lower back. “You’re going to cut the cord too.”

“Clark, I’ll do what ever you need, just concentrate on your breathing.”

Clark continued to do steady breathing in and out as his next contraction started. He associated the pain with high exposure to Kryptonite as he started to feel the familiar added pressure. He couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped as his contraction peaked. 

He’d three more hours of steady contractions before he reached the level where he’d begged for the pain to stop. He gripped the sheets during his worst one yet as he was afraid to take her hand she offered. He wondered how he’d been able to see Kal when he couldn’t see anything over his baby bump.

Clark couldn’t stop his curse as the head push against his life-crease. He bared down as he’d an incredibly need to push. It didn’t appear his contraction had even stopped before the next began.

“I see the head.”

He bit his tongue to keep from snapping her head off. He burned as if his skin was being torn in two as he pushed the head through his feminine folds. He’d two many three more pushes before he’d receive his reward. 

Clark thought of how he’d hold their baby as he pushed the shoulders free. He breathed a loud sigh as he heard the first cry at the same instant he pushed the shoulders out. “Is …”

“We’ve a baby girl”

He started to cry as Chloe showed their baby girl to him. He cradled their baby girl against his chest a few moments after she was cleaned. He felt a mild contraction as he delivered the placenta. Switching their daughter to his other nipple, he said, “I should be able to move after I feed her.”

====

Chloe took their daughter from Clark after he finished feeding her. She’d admired the tiny bundle in her arms. She’d less hair than Kal and looked more like her with small amounts of Clark. “What was the girl’s name we decided on?

 

“Lara El Kent”

She handed Lara back to Clark after he sat down in the chair. “I’ll change the sheets and toss them into the container to take to the fortress.”

“I want to get cleaned and I think I can come out in the living room.”

Chloe wondered if Clark was aware he was bleeding. “I’ll have to put some old blankets down and cover you.”

She finished changing the sheets and put several extra old blankets on his side of the bed. She suspected Clark was really tired. He wanted to join everyone for Christmas dinner. “Why don’t you take a nap. We’ll go out and introduce Lara to everyone when she wakes.”

===

Clark wrinkled his nose as Chloe discretely mentioned his period. He’d forgotten about bleeding steadily. He reluctantly laid Lara in her bassinet as he admitted he was beyond tired. Resting his head against the pillows, he could hardly keep his eyes open as he said, “Merry Christmas. I love you.”

Chloe brushed his lip with hers before she said, “Merry Christmas, I love you.” 

He’d survived his second pregnancy, labor, and delivery. He’d a beautiful baby girl to add to his family that formed from a little red rock, an alien parasite, and unconditional love. 

The End


End file.
